


Como Ser o Pior Aluno de Hogwarts

by Jmmcknight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmmcknight/pseuds/Jmmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O escocês Logan Kendrick viva bem, apesar de ter abandonado a escola muito cedo. Entretanto, uma coruja que perdera o rumo há 10 anos atrás acaba por mudar sua vida do dia para noite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Os postes se acenderam antes do sol desaparecer em uma pequena rua no centro antigo de Edimburgo. Não era um bairro muito rico, a maior parte dos moradores era de funcionários públicos que trabalhavam no parlamento ganhando uma mixaria ou de bancários em início de carreira, mas que, assim que conseguiam alguma coisa melhor, tratavam de cair fora daquela área decadente da cidade.  
Logan Kendrick não se encaixava em nenhuma das duas situações. Primeiro, porque ele não conhecia ninguém no ramo político para indicar-lhe a um cargo no parlamento. Segundo porque Logan não tinha escolaridade suficiente para assumir nenhuma das duas funções.  
Ele abandonara a escola muito cedo, lá pelos 12 anos de idade, quando fugiu da casa dos pais em Aberdeen e fora de trem para Edimburgo. Desde então ele esteve por conta própria. Se virava como podia, engraxate, varria lojas de conveniências, lavava prato... Todo e qualquer serviço que pudesse lhe dar alguns trocados.  
O rapaz de 21 anos fazia o caminho de volta para casa, com os fones do IPod no ouvido e usava um boné vermelho e branco do Arsenal, seu time de futebol da Premier League.  
Kendrick tinha o cabelo escuro, curto e arrepiado, nariz fino, mas de traço forte, e queixo quadrado com a barba formando um cavanhaque ralo. Era alto, quase 1m80 de altura e estava em ótima forma física, já que percorria quase 4 km todos os dias com sua bicicleta. Seria um tipo comum se não fossem os olhos, eram um de cada cor. O direito, preto, tão escuro, que parecia um buraco negro e o esquerdo, azul, em um tom forte e bem claro, igual um dia de verão sem uma nuvem no céu.  
Sua vida seria muito mais fácil se comprasse lentes de contato, mas todo e qualquer dinheiro que entrara em sua conta era guardado para montar um negócio próprio. Talvez uma oficina mecânica, era muito bom com máquinas, carros... Tudo o que envolvia motores.  
Parara a bicicleta em frente a um distinto prédio com um mercadinho em baixo. Vira uma coruja rajada, parada no rack de bicicletas. Franziu o cenho, não era a primeira vez que via aquele animal. Ela estava pousada na entrada da fábrica de cerveja naquela manhã, e mais tarde, empoleirada em uma das máquinas que Logan arrumava. Parecia que a ave estava observando, o que era completamente absurdo na opinião do escocês.  
Pegou sua chave dentro do bolso e subiu as escadas na sobreloja do prédio. Era um apartamento simples: banheiro e sala, com uma cama, duas poltronas, um armário caindo aos pedaços onde ele guardava suas roupas e um chuveiro que era uma imoralidade de tão ruim.  
\- Quem são vocês? – Indagou o rapaz, pegando um taco de cricket, escorado perto da porta.  
Havia um homem e uma mulher. O homem, por volta dos 30 anos, baixinho, com os cabelos aloirados, um pouco rechonchudo e usando uma capa preta, e a mulher uma senhora já idosa, com os cabelos brancos preso num coque apertado, alta, com um ar severo e sentada na única parte de sua cama em que não havia bagunça.  
\- Acho que é ele Ne... Diretor Longbottom. – Falou a mulher.  
\- Deixe-me ver. – O mais novo enfiou a mão dentro da capa, procurando por alguma coisa. Revirou um bolso, revirou outro. Aquela busca parecia irritar a senhora que batia os pés constantemente contra o assoalho de madeira.  
\- É ele – Ela entregou uma foto que caíra no chão, enquanto o diretor revirava suas vestes.  
Logan devolveu o taco para o lugar. Aquele cara era atrapalhado demais para ser um assaltante, e a senhora, bem, a não ser que ela lhe desse umas boas bengaladas no lugar certo, poderia ser uma ameaça, mas antes teria que pegá-lo.  
\- Oh! Tudo bem. – Longbottom disse, voltando a olhar dentro de sua roupa, atrás de outra coisa.  
\- Sr. Kendrick. – A senhora se levantou, mostrando seu porte imponente. – Eu sou Minerva McGonagall e este é Neville Longbottom. Nós dois representamos a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de...  
Logan começou a rir. “Magia? Bruxaria? Isso é só pode ser loucura.” Pensou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.  
\- Algum problema Sr. Kendrick? – Minerva franziu a testa, fazendo seus óculos escorregarem para a ponta do nariz. Obviamente, o gesto do rapaz a aborreceu.  
Ele caminhou até a poltrona mais próxima e largou a mochila em cima. Aquilo parecia uma tremenda palhaçada. Devia ser uma peça de alguns de seus amigos, atores contratados, tudo para fazê-lo acreditar que estava ficando louco.  
\- Haha, muito engraçado. – O rapaz tirou o boné e o atirou junto do resto de suas coisas. – Eu não sei que os contratou, mas essa foi uma pegadinha e tanto.  
\- Não é uma peça, Sr. Kendrick. – A mulher usou um tom bastante etéreo, enquanto o homem fazia uma careta como se não compreendesse a frase que o garoto dissera. – Nós estamos aqui representando a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.  
\- Sim, sim, eu sou Cristiano Ronaldo. – Retrucou com um ar sarcástico no rosto. – Agora, se me dão licença, preciso tomar banho para ir a um jantar importante.  
\- O senhor não acredita em magia, Sr. Kendrick? – Neville indagou, vendo o olhar cético no rosto de Logan.  
Para o escocês, magia, bruxaria e todas essas baboseiras não passavam de histórias criadas para assustar crianças ou para explicar fatos incríveis que os especialistas desconheciam o motivo real.  
\- Não acredito. Agradeceria se pudessem sair logo. – Ele os enxotou, um tanto mal-humorado.  
\- Tudo bem então. – Minerva se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta. – Vamos Ne... Diretor Longbottom.  
Neville abriu a boca para protestar, mas algo lhe dizia que a professora tinha uma idéia para convencê-lo a acreditar.  
Assim que atravessaram a porta, Neville resmungou.  
\- Vamos embora assim? – Ele cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça, decepcionado pelo jeito como sua primeira missão como diretor de Hogwarts terminara.  
\- Mas claro é que não. – A senhora olhou para os dois lados, verificando se alguém passava pela rua. – Alguns são mais difíceis de convencer do que outros. Geralmente, esperamos um dia ou dois, mas como estamos com pressa... – Ela puxou a varinha e apontou-a para a entrada atrás de si. - Omnes Evanescunt*. - Raios dourados e prateados se misturaram e entraram para dentro do apartamento.  
Neste exato momento, Logan se preparava para tomar banho, e se virara para jogar a camiseta suja de graxa sobre o sanitário. Ele olhava, com estranheza, o vaso não estava mais lá. Observando melhor, não tinha nada lá, nem chuveiro, nem pia, nada. Vazio completo. Saiu do cômodo desesperado e se deparou com o nada, Tudo sumira, não havia mais nenhum móvel, cadeira, nem mesmo janela, nem uma partícula de poeira.  
Balançou a cabeça para os dois lados. Será que estava ficando louco? Claro, se as luzes tivessem apagado, ou se tudo começasse a voar de um lado para o outro, poderia ter duvidado, te achado que era um truque muito bem elaborado. Mas como tudo o que tinha desaparecera? Nem coragem para procurar tinha, porque não havia onde procurar, só restava o vácuo.  
\- Isso foi pouco ortodoxo... – Minerva disse, abrindo a porta lentamente. – Mas creio que teve um efeito melhor que o desejado. Agora temos a atenção do Sr. Kendrick – A professora apontou para o centro do assoalho. – Convertam*!  
Então todas as coisas voltaram para o seu lugar. Até a bagunça de roupas espalhadas em cada canto, e as peças de carros desmontadas, junto com as ferramentas. Entretanto, a expressão de incredulidade e perplexidade ainda estampava o rosto do garoto.  
\- Como? – Foi a única palavra que saiu da boca do rapaz, ele mal conseguiu pronunciá-la. Era a coisa mais surreal que seus olhos já viram. Nem aqueles quadros sem nexo do Salvador Dalí que fora obrigado a ver eram tão birutas quanto à cena em questão.  
\- Bom, isso é magia Sr. Kendrick. – Explicou McGonagall. – É o que ensinamos em Hogwarts, mas não é todo mundo que é capaz de fazer isso. Nunca aconteceu nada perto do senhor que não tivesse explicação aparente? Algo que estava próximo e que desapareceu ou se transformou?  
Ele refletiu, roçando o indicador no queixo. Realmente, ao se lembrar de acontecimentos passados, havia coisas estranhas, como da vez em que sua bicicleta sumira e desejou que ela voltasse, e como que puro encanto, uma nova surgiu atrás dele. Ou da vez que foi ao banco e que o atendente o tratara mal. Foi só pensar que seria engraçado se ratos começassem a sair de dentro da camisa do bancário e PLUF! Dezenas de roedores apareciam, causando pânico na agência.  
Havia outras coisas, uma infinidade se fosse puxar tudo no fundo de sua memória. E em todas, ele preferira dar de ombros e fingir que aquilo não aconteceu.  
\- São muitos, não?! – Neville disse triunfante. – Tantos que nem que nem consegue se lembrar.  
\- Você é um bruxo. – Minerva falou como se fosse a mais óbvia das constatações. – E se for para Hogwarts poderá aprender a dominar esses eventos e usá-los a seu favor.  
\- Espera, espera, espera... – O escocês balançou a cabeça, estarrecido com o convite. – Vocês vieram aqui pra me recrutar? Por que eu? E por que agora?  
\- Certamente não é um recrutamento. – A senhora disse em um tom extremamente maternal. - Encare como um chamado de sua vocação tardia, já que essa visita era para ter sido feita alguns anos atrás.  
\- Quantos anos? – Ele perguntou, curioso.  
\- Ahãm... 10 anos. – Respondeu Neville, ficando envergonhado. – Os alunos são convidados para ir a Hogwarts com 11 anos.  
\- Cara, quem faz os convites dessa escola? O Rubinho Barrichello? – Logan falou com sarcasmo.  
\- A verdade é que seu convite foi extraviado. – Esclareceu a mulher, sentindo-se embaraçada. – Ele deveria ter sido enviado há 10 anos, mas a coruja se perdeu pelo caminho.  
\- Quer dizer, que se eu aceitar, vou estar no meio de moleques de 11 anos? – O escocês questionou, imaginando a infâmia.  
Não que desgostasse de crianças, longe disso, mas seria no mínimo, ridículo, alguém com idade para se barbear no meio de garotos que ainda não deram nem o primeiro beijo. Tinha certeza que seria motivo de chacota para todos naquela escola, e pior de tudo era que não poderia fazer nada, já que seria covardia bater em pirralhos menores que ele.  
\- Não me levem a mal, eu quero aceitar, mas essa história de estar na turma de garotinhos me tirou toda a vontade. - Logan afirmou desanimado. – Além disso, eu nem tenho dinheiro pra bancar essa escola e não tenho condições de ficar sem trabalhar.  
\- Dinheiro não é problema Sr. Kendrick. Não terá que gastar com nada, nem com livros. – O diretor usou um tom de voz bastante firme e seguro. – Como foi culpa de uma das nossas corujas, nada mais justo do que compensá-lo desta forma.  
\- Além disso, Hogwarts não cobra de seus alunos. – Minerva parecia ofendida com a questão do dinheiro. – Estudar na maior escola de bruxaria da Europa é uma oportunidade única. Você está ganhando uma segunda chance, nem todo mundo recebe isso. Estamos abrindo uma exceção para o senhor. Não cometa a burrice de ignorar algo tão incrível.  
A irritação de McGonagall surtiu efeito.  
Logan refletiu sobre sua situação. Ele tinha 21, mal tinha estudado na vida, trabalhava numa fábrica de cerveja e dormia num muquifo e em um dos bairros mais pobres de Edimburgo. Pior do que estava, não podia ficar, talvez se as 20 mil libras que juntava numa poupança no banco sumissem... Enfim, não tinha nada a perder e se não desse certo, ele iria se virar. Era o que sempre fazia.  
\- Tudo bem, vai, eu aceito ir pra essa tal escola. – Respondeu Kendrick, prevendo a besteira que tinha feito.  
\- Ótimo. – Minerva levantou-se animada. – Hagrid o levará para comprar tudo o que precisa para o primeiro ano.  
Neville entregou uma carta em um envelope com o timbre de Howarts para Logan. Estava bem amassado, mas ainda dava para ler o nome e um endereço no verso.  
\- Vá a este local amanhã, às 10 horas. Nosso guarda-caças vai ajudá-lo a se ambientar no mundo bruxo. – O diretor informou, exultante com sucesso daquela missão. – A lista de materiais está aí dentro.  
\- Adeus Sr. Kendrick – Acenou Minerva  
\- Nos vemos em Hogwarts, Sr. Kendrick. – Longbottom apertou a mão do aluno.  
Da mesma forma como apareceram, os dois bruxos sumiram, deixando-o mais confuso do que jamais estivera.


	2. Lição I – Pare de reclamar, compre o material e prepare-se para o embarque.

Sabe quando você tem um sonho, tão vivo, que quase consegue sentir o toque, o cheiro, se lembra de todos os detalhes, a cor de cada objeto, as palavras ditas por cada pessoa... Bem... esse não foi o caso com Logan. Tudo o que acreditara ser um sonho, tinha sido real. Ele era um bruxo e soube disso com um atraso de 10 anos, e agora, iria parar junto com crianças em plena descoberta da vida.  
Lembrava bem porque abandonou os estudos. Os pais o jogaram num lugar chamado St. Patrick’s Secondary School. Era uma escola pública no centro de Aberdeen, na qual ele era espancado a maior parte do tempo. Ter um olho de cada cor o tornava alvo fácil de gracinhas e surras. Agüentou um ano e deixou tudo para trás. Uma coisa tinha aprendido com aquela experiência, pirralhos de 11 anos podem ser tão cruéis quanto adultos.   
O medo de ter que passar por tudo isso o assombrava, ainda mais agora que magia fazia parte dessa equação bizarra. Se bem que agora ele era o maior da turma, então, provavelmente não teria tantos problemas, nem os do 7º ano poderiam com ele. Era só empurrar um deles na privada que estava tudo certo.  
\- Logan?! Logan?! Você vai se atrasar. – Holly gritou atrás da porta trancada do banheiro, onde Kendrick terminava de tomar banho.  
Holly era a melhor amiga de Logan, uma das poucas, é verdade, já que a falta de modos do escocês afastava qualquer um. Conheceram-se no dia em que ele chegou a Edimburgo, ela ficara com pena de ver um garoto tão jovem e sozinho no mundo.   
Ela era muito bonita, estatura mediana, cabelos loiros, compridos e bastante lisos, olhos esverdeados, nariz pequeno e de traços delicados, lábios finos e sinuosos, de o queixo arredondado. Tinha uma personalidade muito gentil e animada, tão animada, que ás vezes o rapaz se perguntava onde estava o fio que a desligava da tomada. Nunca tinha visto ninguém com tanta energia, vai ver fora por isso que ela queria tanto fazer o curso de artes cênicas na Universidade de Edimburgo.   
\- Estou indo. – Berrou, terminando de amarrar os all stars pretos e sujos.   
\- Vamos logo, eu quero saber como é o mundo dos bruxos. – Disse ela, quase sem se conter de tanta alegria. Quem visse a cena, podia pensar que era a garota que iria para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Parecia estar em cólicas por causa da ansiedade.  
Ele contara a aspirante à atriz sobre o que aconteceu em seu apartamento ao chegar do trabalho. Ficara receoso, porque além de ser um fato completamente esdrúxulo, ainda era o jantar de aniversário da amiga. Mas Holly o conhecia muito bem para não notar que Logan tinha algo a lhe falar. Ficou muito empolgada com o que ouviu, já que sempre acreditou que magia existia.  
\- Fica calma aí. – Ele saiu do banheiro usando uma camiseta vermelha surrada e uma bermuda cargo, tentando não parecer um turista que ia a uma cidade nova.  
\- Vamos, vamos. Você não está curioso para saber como é? – Holly o pegou pela mão e saiu puxando Logan em direção a porta, igual a um cachorro puxando o dono para levá-lo a rua.  
Pensou em reclamar, mas decidiu deixar de lado. Apanhou a mochila, com algumas peças de roupa, alguns outros pertences e a carta que Neville lhe dera na noite anterior, e saiu de casa, prevendo o dia cheio que teria.

 

Depois de quatro horas e meia dentro de um trem, Logan e Holly chegaram em Londres. Era movimento para dos os lados, carrinhos de bagagem, passageiros apressados, confusão para onde quer que olhassem. Tiveram que abrir caminho no meio daquele mar gente para chegar a saída tomar um táxi.   
O motorista os deixou em frente a uma enorme loja de departamentos que, segundo o homem, já havia sido uma ótima livraria, mas que fechou as portas devido ao advento dos tablets.   
\- Não tem nada de mágico aqui. – Resmungou Holly, assim que descera do carro, com uma cara bastante decepcionada.  
\- Bom, quem sabe não tem nada lá dentro. – Logan apontou para um bar com aparência de sujo e um letreiro escrito “Caldeirão Furado”. – Pelo menos, o nome tem algo que lembra bruxaria.   
\- Tem certeza de que não está vendo coisas? – A garota perguntou. Era como se não enxergasse o prédio rústico ao lado da loja de departamentos, como se o boteco fosse invisível.   
Desta vez fora o garoto que a puxara pelo braço para dentro do pub. Devia ser enfeitiçado ou algo do gênero para que os intrometidos não o notasse. O que parecia funcionar muito bem, os pedestres ignoravam o lugar.  
O bar estava cheio, pois era quase hora do almoço, logo muitos bruxo iriam para lá para fazer sua refeição e quando os dois finalmente entraram, as cabeças voltaram-se para eles. Todas as atenções eram para o par de trouxas que encontraram o caldeirão.  
Muitos olhos os encaravam com desdém, se achando superior aos visitantes inusitados. Outros os viam com curiosidade, intrigados para saber quem eram, mas intimidados demais para perguntar algo.   
\- Não olhe pra ninguém. – Sussurrou Kendrick a amiga, enquanto a arrastava para o balcão. Ele começava a pensar que talvez não fora uma boa idéia ter trazido Holly consigo.  
\- Está procurando por Hagrid? - A mulher loira atrás do balcão perguntou antes que o rapaz tivesse a oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa. – Não se preocupe, meu marido me contou que um garoto com os olhos diferentes iria vir atrás de Hagrid.  
Quis perguntar quem em era o marido, mas nem precisou, a imagem do diretor atrapalhado em sua casa lhe veio a mente.   
Ele respondeu com um aceno, tentando ser o mais discreto possível, já tinham pessoas demais os encarando, não queria atrair mais atenção.   
A mulher caminhou até o homem de cabelos negros, com alguns fios grisalhos e uma longa barba da mesma cor. Caminhava com certa dificuldade, devido aos quase quatro metros de altura, mas com certeza metia medo em qualquer um.   
\- Então, você é o garoto que o professor Longbottom falou. – O gigante pareceu ser bastante amigável. – Parece mais velho que os outros garotos.  
\- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Logan disse, torcendo os lábios e coçando o queixo. – É muito frio aí em cima? – Perguntou em tom sarcástico.  
\- Temos um aspirante a engraçadinho aqui, Sra. Longbottom. – Reclamou da piada sem graça. – Vamos, temos pouco tempo. – O guarda-caças começou a caminhar em direção uma porta no fundo do pub. – Você deve embarcar amanhã para Hogwarts e ainda não tem nem seu material completo. Quem é essa aí? Com certeza é trouxa. Dá pra sentir o cheiro vindo de longe. – Hagrid finalmente notara Holly, assustada com o tamanho daquele homem, se escondendo atrás do amigo.   
\- Não se preocupe. – O rapaz deu de ombros. – É uma anã de jardim que está me seguindo desde que peguei o trem em Edimburgo.   
\- Anões de jardim são uma verdadeira praga. – Comentou o gigante. – Por quê você não a elimina como todo mundo faz: Pega pelos calcanhares e roda até ficarem tontos.  
\- Hey, eu não sou uma anã de jardim. – A garota protestou, ao ouvir a frase. Ela cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. Odiava quando faziam piada com a sua altura, nem era tão baixinha.  
\- Eu sei, querida. – Disse homenzarrão de forma gentil, enquanto tirava um guarda-chuva de dentro do pesado sobretudo. – Só entrei na brincadeira pra ver se você perdia o medo. Não é porque sou grande que significa que sou assustador.  
\- Se você aparasse essa barba de vez em quando... – Logan sussurrou a Holly, arrancando uma risada abafada.   
Por sorte, Hagrid não ouviu o comentário. Ele estava mais preocupado em lembrar-se da ordem dos tijolos que tinha que tocar com a varinha guarda-chuva.   
Havia uma parede tijolos avermelhados, presos com cimento. O escocês e a amiga não sabiam bem o que estavam fazendo ali, mas se tratando de uma coisa feita por bruxos, aquilo devia ser uma passagem secreta ou algo do tipo. Era um bom disfarce se você pensasse com calma. Se algum desavisado entrasse no bar e sem querer parasse ali, não desconfiaria o que aquele simplório beco escondia.  
\- Há! Lembrei. – Exclamou o gigante. - Três para cima…dois para o lado.. – Murmurou, antes de bater três vezes em um tijolo solto.  
Um forte ranger de cerâmica colidindo uma nas outras soou bem alto. Holly e Logan olhavam boquiabertos para a parede se enrolar como uma folha de papel. Se ainda restava alguma dúvida de que magia era real, havia desaparecido por completo, ao se depararem com o enorme mercado oculto do mundo exterior.   
\- Está vendo... – Holly disse bastante animada. – Eu te falei que magia existe!  
Por dentro, Logan estava tão ou mais empolgado do que Holly com a descoberta, mas é claro que iria disfarçar.  
\- Err... Impressionante. – Comentou, depois de pigarrear alto.   
Impressionante era a palavra a ser usada.  
No beco diagonal existiam lojas de todos os tipos. Prédios grandes, estreitos, largos, do jeito que desafia qualquer tipo de engenharia. Letreiros que piscavam, dançavam, saiam dos lugares onde estavam pendurados, convidando quem passava pela rua a entrar e comprar.   
As corujas voavam para todos os lados em meio ao lugar apinhado de gente, como era de se esperar que estivesse na véspera do retorno às aulas.  
\- Bem-Vindos ao Beco Diagonal. – Hagrid falou bem-disposto. – Querida, fique por perto, como você é trouxa, só pode entrar aqui se estiver acompanhada do seu amigo.  
\- Por que você fica me chamando de trouxa? – Holly franziu o cenho, intrigada pelo uso da palavra.   
\- É assim que chamamos quem não é bruxo. Venham, vamos começar logo isso. – O gigante entrou no meio da multidão, com os dois escoceses o seguindo de perto.

Depois que saíram do Gringotes, Hagrid tentou explicar como funcionava conversão de galeões para libras, porém foi em vão, era o mesmo que tentar ensinar física quântica para um cão. Era muita matemática para Logan, por isso ele desistiu de entender.   
A primeira loja que entraram foi na Floreio e Borrões.   
Ao entregar a lista, um prenúncio de como seria estranho um cara de 21 anos estudando com crianças. O vendedor, um rapaz franzino e de olhos arregalados, ficou curioso para saber o motivo da compra daqueles livros, e encheu o trio de perguntas incômodas, como “pra quem são?” “Você não é muito novo para ter filhos?” “Ou por acaso são para um irmão mais novo?”.  
\- Só me dá a droga dos materiais que estão nessa maldita lista! – Esbravejou, chamando a atenção de todos os clientes para si.  
Na Madame Malkin, outra história vexaminosa. A dona do lugar o analisava de cima a baixo, encarando-o com de um jeito torto, possivelmente pensando em como um rapaz daquele tamanho iria fazer o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Enquanto uma funcionária tirava suas medidas, um garoto de 11 anos o observava, os olhos verde-vivo que seguiam cada movimento de Logan, como se procurasse o que deveria fazer quando chegasse a sua vez.  
\- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – Perguntou o escocês, de forma mal-humorada.   
O menino se encolheu, ficando vermelho em questão de segundos.   
\- Logan! – Holly deu um forte tapa no seu ombro. – Não seja tão grosso. Ele não tem culpa se você foi burro o bastante de abandonar a escola.   
\- Eu não sou burro! – Protestou, cruzando os braços. – Só sou preguiçoso o suficiente pra não me importar com isso. – A frase arrancou algumas risadas do menino.  
Pensou em dizer “só não gosto de ser saco de pancada”, mas não queria deixá-lo mais em pânico do que parecia estar.  
Então, a última parada: Olivaras. Afinal, como fazer bruxaria sem uma varinha? Esta era uma loja que estava particularmente vazia, porque – convenhamos - não se precisa comprar uma varinha todo ano.   
O jovem escocês entrou com um ar bastante convencido no rosto, mas por dentro, sentia as pernas bambas e o peito acelerado, ainda mais depois que o gigante pedira que Holly esperasse com ele do lado de fora do estabelecimento.  
\- Isso é algo que todo bruxo deve fazer sozinho. – Falou, enquanto levava a garota para tomar um sorvete na Florean Fortescue, que fora reinaugurado por um parente do falecido dono, assim que a 2ª guerra bruxa terminou.   
\- O que deseja? – Indagou o velho.  
Ele parecia ter uns 90 anos, mas estava bem inteiro para alguém de sua idade. Parecia ser um homem que passara por muita coisa, dada a expressão cansada em seu rosto e o andar arrastado de trás de uma mesa com vários tipos de madeira cortados.  
\- Eu queria uma varinha. – Disse Logan, passando a mão na nuca, com um ar desconcertado por estar fazendo um pedido tão óbvio.  
\- É a sua primeira, não é?! – Olivaras esfregou o dedo macilento pelas rugas em sua bochecha.  
\- Como sabe? – Questionou, intrigado pelo idoso saber da informação logo de cara.  
\- Eu me lembraria do senhor. – O dono da loja se virou, tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e fez um leve aceno com a mão. – Minha memória pode ser ruim para algumas coisas, mas sempre me lembro de um rosto das peças que vendo.  
\- Okay. – Ele comentou, com um leve tom de sarcasmo e se escorou no balcão.  
Uma caixa lá do alto desceu e pousou em frente ao rapaz.   
\- Experimente.  
Assim que tocou na madeira, ele sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica correr por toda a extensão dos nervos, luzes piscaram com força. Era uma sensação esquisita, mas deliciosa, nunca provara nada parecido na vida, nem a adrenalina de fazer algo realmente perigoso se comparava aquilo.  
\- Eu sabia. – Olivaras tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. – O senhor foi feito para esta varinha, senhor...  
\- Kendrick. Logan Kendrick. – Respondeu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com a vista um pouco embaçada.  
\- Sr. Kendrick. Com certeza deve ter uma personalidade muito forte. Não é qualquer um que agüenta uma varinha de cedro e interior feito com tendão principal do coração de um rabo-córneo e pêlo de lobisomem. – O idoso parecia estar bastante satisfeito. – Foi a primeira a levar lobisomem, e quem sabe, a última. É um material muito instável.   
O escocês só balançava a cabeça, torcendo os lábios e fazendo cara de quem estava entendendo tudo o que o velho falava. Poderia ter perguntado “O que diabos você está falando?”, mas tinha medo de passar uma vergonha maior.  
Holly e Hagrid esperavam por ele do lado de fora da loja. A garota veio correndo, querendo saber tudo sobre a escolha da varinha.

Acabaram retornando ao Caldeirão Furado, agora mais vazio, já que eram quase seis horas da tarde.   
\- Estou doido pra ir pra casa. – Logan reclamou, se esticando todo.   
\- É melhor você ficar por aqui. – Disse Hagrid, pousando a mala com os livros no chão. – O trem parte de manhã, na estação King’s Cross.   
\- Então, isso é um adeus?! – Os olhos verdes de Holly foram se enchendo de lágrimas. Não esperava que fossem se separar tão cedo. Os dois se abraçaram com força. Fora o abraço mais sofrido que o escocês tivera na vida. Era a primeira vez que sentia que faria falta para alguém.  
\- Não se preocupe. – Respondeu apertando-a com mais força. – Prometo que darei um jeito de conversamos todos os dias. – Ele se lembrou que havia trazido consigo o notebook e um modem de alta velocidade.   
\- Promete que vem para a festa de noivado? – A aspirante a atriz levantou a cabeça, praticamente implorando para ouvir um sim.  
\- Prometo. – Logan abriu um sorriso. – Você acha que eu perderia a chance de ver a cara do Randolph, Conde de Lennox, ficar rosa de vergonha na hora de falar com seus pais? Nunca!  
Holly o abraçou mais uma vez e deu-lhe no beijo no rosto. Seria um momento estranho sem Logan por perto.

Depois da despedida, Hagrid foi embora, acompanhando Holly até a estação de trem para que a garota pudesse voltar para casa. Logan tratou de arranjar um quarto no Caldeirão Furado. Sra. Longbottom pediu para que um ser baixinho, de aparência quase humana com olhos enormes e nariz pontudo, levasse as malas para o andar de cima.  
\- Se quiser esperar, o jantar será servido em alguns minutos. – Ela disse sendo cordial.  
O escocês virou para o salão, em busca de uma mesa para se sentar. Correu as vistas por todo o lugar, até que se pegou encarando uma mesa em particular, mais especificamente, na mulher sentada a mesa.   
Os cabelos castanhos escuros estavam presos em rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, a pele branca, bastante clara, os dedos finos com as unhas bem feitas, trajada com uma blusa preta de botões e manga curta, saia branca e sapatos de salto. A atenção fixa em no livro em suas mãos e a bolsa de couro preto largada sobre a cadeira mais próxima. Se a visse na rua, nunca adivinharia que se tratava de uma bruxa.   
“Por que não?”, pensou, se lembrando que, ao menos pelos próximos quatro a cinco meses, estaria rodeado de pirralhos por todos os lados, o que reduzia drasticamente sua chance de sair com alguma mulher.  
\- Se importa se eu pegar essa cadeira? – Ele fora direto na que a bolsa preta estava pousada.   
\- Je suis désolé mais je ne parle pas votre langue. – Ela ergueu a cabeça, e Logan pode contemplar mais os traços aristocráticos e delicados do rosto dela. “Verdes, como eu suspeitava”, refletiu, vislumbrando os olhos mais majestosos que já vira.  
\- Você não deve falar a minha língua. – O rapaz franziu o cenho, fingindo estranhamento. “Muito esperto, mas tenho um truque ou dois na manga”, disse a si mesmo.   
\- L'esprit si je prend cette chaise? – Repetiu a frase em francês, com um ar vitorioso estampado na cara.  
\- Parlez-vous français? – A morena parecia surpresa por ter ouvido   
\- Un peu. J'ai appris d'un Français en colère dans une boulangerie à Édimbourg. – Respondeu, sentando-se na cadeira vazia mais próxima.  
\- Eu devia ter imaginado que em alguma hora isso ia acontecer. – Ela pousou o livro sobre a mesa, enquanto suas sardas ao redor do nariz coravam em questão de segundos.  
\- Minha aparência simplória costuma enganar as pessoas. – Disse, bastante seguro de si. – Se você jantar comigo esta noite, eu ficarei feliz em esquecer esse incidente quando for contar a história do nosso primeiro encontro aos nossos filhos.  
\- Boa noite. – A morena guardou o livro dentro da bolsa e se levantou, abrindo um sorriso depois que virou de costas.  
“Se ganha umas, perde-se outras”, pensou, colocando os pés sobre uma cadeira vazia.


	3. Lição 2 – Faça Inimigos e Amigos.

O café da manhã mal havia sido servido no Caldeirão Furado, e Logan já estava lá embaixo. Ele queria chegar a cedo à estação porque estava curioso para saber onde era a plataforma. Aquilo era intrigante. Ou é nove ou dez. Não tem essa de nove e meio, ainda mais 9 e 3/4.   
Partiu para King’s Cross em um táxi, carregando uma mala grande e pesada, e a mochila com o resto de seus pertences. O motorista teve dificuldade de colocar o baú dentro do bagageiro, e provavelmente deve ter se perguntado sobre onde um alguém sozinho ia com algo tão carregado.  
Eram nove horas quando desceu na estação. Com um carrinho tomado, o escocês caminhou até parar em frente às plataformas nove e dez. Tudo bem, devia ter perguntado a Hagrid ou a Sra. Longbottom sobre como faria para encontrar o local, mas agora era tarde demais.  
“Espera, um pouco. Se é 9 e ¾, deve ser no meio das duas.”, pensou, sem a menor vontade de testar sua teoria e enfiar a fuça na parede. Ele andou devagarzinho até a coluna, sentindo-se temeroso, e empurrou a ponta do carrinho contra a o concreto sólido.   
\- Há! Quem diria que eu estava certo?! – Exclamou, vendo parte da bagagem sumir.  
Parecia uma criança. Ficava indo e voltando, apenas para ver suas coisas aparecerem e desaparecerem através da pilastra. Era uma coisa tão simples, mas tão divertida, que não podia parar de fazê-lo. Ainda mais para alguém tão cético quanto ele.   
\- Você vai entrar, ou vai ficar brincando? – A mulher de cabelos castanhos, nariz arrebitado, e olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos. Estava acompanhada e uma garota que devia ser sua filha, dada à semelhança em sua aparência.   
O tom irritado de sua voz não assustou Logan.  
\- Já estou indo, minha tia. – Resmungou, entrando de uma vez na barreira mágica. – A pessoa não pode nem ser feliz em paz.  
Desta vez, fora mais tranqüilo que no Caldeirão Furado. Passou despercebido no meio dos poucos que estavam por ali, provavelmente os pais devem ter pensado que se tratava de um professor ou algum funcionário novo, já que não se pode aparatar, nem desaparatar no terreno da escola.  
Pôde ver o garoto que ficara observando-o enquanto tirava as medidas para seu uniforme. Ele estava, aparentemente, com sua família. O pai, bem alto com os olhos iguais ao do filho, o cabelo escuro e óculos. A mãe, ruiva, olhos castanhos claros, e segurava a mão de uma garotinha com os mesmos cabelos ruivos e que parecia ser um pouco mais nova que o irmão.   
Logan acenou de longe para o garoto e caminhou para a entrada mais afastada do trem. Andou até as últimas cabines, na esperança de ser não ser incomodado durante o percurso. Sabia que era um desejo absurdo, mas não custava nada tentar.  
Tirou o livro “Hogwarts, uma história” de dentro da mochila, apoiou os pés no banco da frente e começou a ler. Queria saber no que estava se metendo antes de chegar à escola. 

\- Se importa se eu ficar por aqui? - Perguntou o garoto na porta da cabine.   
Ele era alto, parecia um jogador de basquete, tinha o queixo pontudo, o nariz longo e reto, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros penteados para trás, dando lhe um ar muito convencido. Devia estar no último ano ou próximo disso, já que seu porte físico era bem mais avantajado do que dos outros garotos que vira no trem.   
\- Nenhum pouco. – Disse, sem perder a atenção com o livro.   
\- Professor novo? – Indagou o garoto, colocando as malas debaixo do banco vazio.  
\- Aluno novo. – Logan ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a risada abafada.  
\- Eu sou Mark. Mark Faulkner – Ele estendeu o braço, segurando para não rir.  
\- Logan Kendrick. – Apertou a mão do colega, ainda que a contra gosto.  
\- Primeiro ano hein... – Mark disse, segurando uma risada na garganta. – O que tem na sua varinha?  
\- Sei lá... – O escocês franziu o cenho tentando lembrar-se do que o velho da loja de varinhas havia dito, mas a única que lhe vinha à mente era o lobisomem. – Só sei que tem pêlo de lobisomem e não sei o que córneo.  
\- Tendão de rabo-córneo. – Corrigiu Faulkner. – É uma espécie de dragão. Cara, você é trouxa?  
\- Não sei... Não conheço a história da minha família muito bem. – Respondeu pensando sobre o assunto.  
Era a primeira vez que a questão surgira. Talvez pudesse ter alguém em sua família que era bruxo. Tinha poucas recordações boas de sua infância, pois fez questão de esquecer a maior parte delas. Sabia que o pai era soldador e trabalhava num dos muitos estaleiros em Aberdeen, e que apesar de fazer o melhor possível para nunca faltar nada, nunca fora uma das pessoas mais amorosas do mundo. A mãe era um caso a parte, Ela desaparecia quando bem entendia e volta semanas depois, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem tirar que ela sempre o culpava quando algo ruim e inexplicável ocorria dentro de casa. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes ficara de castigo, sem nem saber o motivo.   
\- Bom, você deve ser, pelo menos, mestiço. – Disse Mark, quebrando o súbito silêncio na cabine. – Porque você tem um exscribend testatem  
\- Um o que?! – ele fez uma careta de quem não estava entendendo nada.  
\- Um exscribend testatem. O olho da escuridão. – Explicou o garoto. - É uma condição rara entre os bruxos, descoberta depois da Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Só sei que geralmente quem tem um consegue fazer uma quantidade maior de feitiços. Ainda se sabe pouco sobre isso.  
Era o que suspeitava. Forçando a memória, descobrira que fora a mãe que o matriculara em St. Patrick Ela dizia que lá ele teria a chance de ser alguém normal... Será que ela sabia que o filho poderia ser bruxo? Será que tinha alguma ligação?  
\- Como sabe disso tudo? – O rapaz de cabelos claros coçou a têmpora.   
\- Meu pai trabalha no Ministério da Magia.   
A cara confusa de Logan mostrava que não sabia nada sobre o mundo dos bruxos. Mark começou a explicar como tudo funcionava. Dragões, bichos-papão, azarações, transfigurações, animagos, metamormagos, aparatações... Tudo o que fosse possível. Faulkner conseguiu mais a atenção do escocês quando chegou no quadribol. Para ele, aquilo pareceu excitante. Balaços, goles, pomos... Bolas voadoras, tacadas para derrubar outros da vassoura. Queria ver aquilo em ação.   
\- Larga o meu irmão! – O berro de criança no lado de fora interrompeu a explanação.  
\- Eu vou mostrar pra vocês seus pentelhos, que não se mexe com Douglas Fiennes. – A voz parecia ser de um aluno mais velho.   
Kendrick deu levantou de uma vez, e abriu a porta com um puxão. Não era de se meter em briga dos outros, mas aquilo era um caso extremo. Ficava realmente irritado quando alguém maior ameaçava um menor. Aquela injustiça despertava o que tinha de pior nele.   
O tal Douglas Fiennes era um rapaz moreno, com os cabelos curtos, forte, grossas sobrancelhas pretas, olhos escuros, um ar de desdém no rosto que fazia qualquer um ter vontade de lhe dar um soco no meio do nariz. Ele segurava pela gola da camiseta, com a ponta da varinha pressionada com força na bochecha do garoto que Logan vira mais cedo na estação, enquanto o irmão era segurado por um outro adolescente também de porte avantajado, olhos castanhos, cabelos pretos cortados em formato de cogumelo, e um nariz pontudo, que parecia o bico de um falcão, que ria bem alto com a ameaça.   
Antes que todos percebessem, Logan deu um empurrão em Douglas, fazendo-o derrubar a varinha, ao perder o equilíbrio e libertar o menino. Antes que o agressor pudesse reagir, o escocês o segurou pelo pescoço e o prendia jogando peso corpo em cima de Fiennes.  
\- Mexendo com crianças menores, que feio. – Disse Kendrick, cheio de sarcasmo. - Por que não se mete com alguém do seu tamanho, Biff Tannen?!  
O comparsa de Douglas largou a criança e sacou a varinha para soltar o amigo, que se contorcia, tentando fugir.  
\- Conjun...   
\- Expelliarmus.  
Mark gritou lançando um feitiço contra o jovem. A varinha dele voou, bateu no teto do trem e caiu no chão.   
Mas Logan não viu quando isso aconteceu.  
Ele virou a cabeça, na hora em que Faulkner pronunciou o nome da magia. Seu olho escuro começou a doer de uma maneira que nunca havia doído antes. Era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse com a velocidade acima do normal a pupila, viajando pela retina e atingindo o nervo no fundo do globo ocular. Do nada, aquela descarga parecia se distribuir por todos os neurônios no cérebro do escocês, tornando a dor ainda mais forte.   
Acabou largando Douglas e se agachou, apertando a palma da mão com toda a força contra o lugar que mais doía.  
\- Vai, foge como um covarde, sangue-ruim! – Mark berrou, quando Fiennes escapou pelo longo corredor.  
\- Isso não vai ficar assim! – Gritou antes de desaparecer.  
\- Você está bem? – Faulkner perguntou, ajudando Logan a se levantar.   
\- Ele está bem? - Os garotos ficaram em volta do escocês, preocupados com o estado dele.  
\- Estou bem. – Mentiu. A dor passara, mas não estava bem. Era primeira vez que sentia algo tão lancinante. – O que é “sangue-ruim”?  
\- É um xingamento. – Respondeu o menor. – Mas ele mereceu.  
\- Nem parece que somos da mesma casa. – Comentou o irmão mais velho. – E pior, fomos salvos por um aluno da Sonserina.   
\- Mas que dupla de mal agradecidos. – Reclamou Mark. – Quem diria que os filhos daquele que derrotou você–sabe-quem são tão molengas.  
Faulkner e Logan voltaram para dentro da cabine deixando os dois garotos no corredor. O escocês já não sentia mais nada, apenas um leve incômodo que passaria com o tempo.   
\- Você ainda não me respondeu o que é um “sangue-ruim”. – Ele retomou o assunto.  
\- É como alguns bruxos de sangue puro chamam os nascidos trouxa. – Mark respondeu, sentindo-se envergonhado pelo o que dissera. - É um xingamento racista. Não tem muita desculpa pra isso, a gente acaba repetindo o que escuta em casa, não é mesmo?!   
Kendrick não acreditou muito naquela desculpa.  
Mesmo que fosse inconsciente, o rapaz ajudava a espalhar um preconceito. Mas os trouxas também eram assim, podia ser com negros, pobres, qualquer um. No final das contas, bruxo e trouxas eram mais parecidos do que queriam.

“Que coisa ridícula!” pensou Logan quando terminou de vestir o uniforme da escola. Botara a calça, os sapatos, a camisa, a gravata, o colete e a capa, mas se recusara a colocar aquele chapéu grotesco. Ficava com a aparência das duas coisas que mais detestava no mundo: palhaços e mágicos de festas infantis.   
\- Eu poderia ser mal e deixar você usando esse chapéu idiota por toda a viagem. – Disse Mark, mal se aguentando de tanto que ria. – Mas como você já vai passar a vergonha de ser o único aluno com mais de 1m50 na cerimônia de seleção, vou te dar uma dica. Tira o chapéu e deixa pendurado em lugar fácil de pegar. Se pedirem, você dá uma de desentendido põe...  
A idéia do amigo era boa, mas ainda sim, ele estava tenso. Ouvira sobre a seleção de casas. Um chapéu seletor iria escolher para onde ele iria. Mark contara que uma das mais prestigiadas era Grifinória, pois os maiores heróis do mundo bruxo atual havia saído lá, mas que nos últimos anos, ela apenas vivia das glórias do passado, já que não conquistava uma Copa das Casas há um bom tempo.   
Depois havia a Lufa-Lufa, que era o lugar dos alunos mais leais e amigáveis da escola, também conhecida por ser a única casa a nunca produzir um bruxo das trevas e vice-colocada nos dois anos anteriores no torneio. Existia a Corvinal, a atual tri-campeã da Copa, principalmente por causa do time de Quadribol, considerado um dos mais fortes da história de Hogwarts. E por fim, Sonserina, a casa dos ambiciosos. Desde que Voldemort fora exterminado, era vista como um covil de vilões e mal-feitores.   
Se pudesse escolher, ficaria em Sonserina. Já tinha um conhecido por lá, ficaria mais fácil de se enturmar, o que diminuiria drasticamente suas chances de ser socado em alguma privada, ou azarado por alguém.   
Tinha certeza que não seria selecionado para Lufa-Lufa, sempre fora um péssimo aluno. Daqueles que senta no fundão e fica jogando bolinha de papel, isso quando faz piadas infames com o que o professor fala.   
Mark e Logan desceram juntos quando o trem parou na estação. O céu estava escuro, cravejado de pontos brilhantes, e no fundo o enorme castelo, com suas torres cheias de pontas e aparecia única. Era difícil não ficar admirado.  
\- Alunos do primeiro ano, venham comigo. – O escocês reconheceu a voz grossa de Hagrid. O gigante carregava um lampião enorme e gritava a plenos pulmões. – Alunos do primeiro ano, se reúnam aqui.  
\- E aí, Maguila. Como vão as coisas? – Perguntou ao guarda-caças.  
\- Oh, olá Logan. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso. – Pelo visto, já fez um inimigo. – Douglas e seu amigo truculento olhavam para o rapaz. Fiennes fechou a cara, passou o indicador de uma ponta da garganta até a outra. - O garoto dos Fiennes parece que te odeia. Ele é um dos mais populares na Grifinória.  
Kendrick deu de ombros.  
\- O que posso dizer?! Parece que não vou ser o mais votado para rei do baile nesse ano. – Abriu um enorme sorriso sarcástico no rosto.  
\- Espere dentro de um dos barcos. – Ordenou Hagrid, sem saber se ria da piada, ou se continuava com a seriedade que o trabalho exigia. – A travessia deve começar em breve.  
Logan sentou-se em um dos barcos do meio. Estar naquela pequena embarcação trazia memórias terríveis de volta. Todas das pescarias que seu pai inventava quando a mãe não estava por perto. Ficavam dias no meio do oceano aberto, com nada além de peixe seco e feijão em lata. Até hoje quando sentia ânsia de vômito com cheiro de feijão.  
\- Podemos ficar aqui? – O garoto que o defendera de Fiennes perguntou, visivelmente envergonhado, com uma menina de cabelos castanhos, com medo do homem sentado dentro do barco.  
\- Eu estava guardando pra um amigo imaginário, mas acho que ele preferiu ficar no trem. – Disse de forma irônica. – Qual seu nome muleque? – Indagou enquanto o menino se sentava, de forma um pouco desajeitada, a seu lado.  
\- Eu sou Albus Potter, mas todo mundo me chama de Al. – Al ajudou a garota a entrar na embarcação.  
\- E você? Qual seu nome?– Olhou para a menina, fazendo-a ficar vermelha num instante.   
\- E...Eu não falo com estranhos. - Ela se encolheu, se escondendo atrás de Albus.  
\- Tudo bem. Eu sou Logan. – Estendeu a mão, abrindo um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Pronto. Não sou mais um estranho.  
\- Tudo bem Rosie. – Potter consolou a prima. – Foi ele que salvou eu e o James do Fiennes.   
\- Ele não é um pouco... velho pra ser do primeiro ano? – Rosie comentou intrigada, fazendo o rapaz revirar os olhos.   
Aquilo parecia o prenúncio dos dias de cão que teria naquela escola. 

Os alunos foram descendo dos barcos intimidados pelo tamanho do castelo. Era realmente mais esplêndido do que parecia de longe. A grande porta de madeira com o portal de pedra dava um ar rústico e de conto de fadas para a construção.   
\- Entrem, vocês estão atrasando a cerimônia. - Um homem de ralos cabelos acinzentados, com o nariz pontudo e com ar de ranzinza disse, conduzindo os novatos para dentro do castelo, como um rebanho de gado no pasto. – Mantenham a ordem alfabética.  
“Era só o que me faltava. Receber ordens de um urubu velho.” Pensou enquanto tomava um lugar entre Paul Keller e Amélia Kim.   
\- Cadê o seu chapéu? – Perguntou o bedel quando todos pararam em frente a porta que dava para o salão principal e Logan era o único que não usava o chapéu pontudo e ridículo do uniforme. Passou a mão no local onde amarrara o chapéu, apenas para não encontra-lo.   
O escocês botou um exagerado olhar triste no rosto, com uma careta exagerada de pesar.   
\- Pois é meu nobre urubu, acho que esqueci no barco. Trágico, muito trágico... – Um riso irônico apareceu no canto do lábio.   
Uma explosão de gargalhadas tomou conta, era um rindo mais alto do que o outro. Gargalhada atrás de gargalhada. Foi bom porque pelo menos quebrou a tensão do ambiente.   
Entretanto, todas as risadas cessaram quando o imponente homem de capa vermelha apareceu atrás do zelador do colégio. Era alto, os cabelos castanhos, penteados meticulosamente para trás, olhos azuis e barba cerrada muito bem cuidada. Ele tinha um ar pedante, mas extremamente bondoso no rosto.  
\- Algum problema, senhor Filch? –Perguntou, levantando alguns burburinhos entre os alunos.  
\- Nenhum professor Black. – Reclamou Filch, com medo do docente. – Só que aquele ali está sem o chapéu. – Apontou o dedo magrelo para Logan, que mantinha a mesma expressão de desdém.  
\- Deixe-o em paz, Sr. Filch. O senhor tem coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar. – Repreendeu o homem.  
\- Tudo bem, professor Black. – Ele abaixou a cabeça e rumou para a saída. - Já vi quem vai ser o problema desse ano. – Resmungou bem baixinho para que Black não escutasse.  
\- Eu odeio esse cara. – O professor disse depois de um soltar um suspiro. – Bom, quando eu chamar seus nomes, por favor, sentem-se no banco e coloquem o chapéu. Quando ele berrar o nome da casa, vão para as respectivas mesas.  
A agitação tomou conta da sala. Era um misto de curiosidade e nervosismo, já que em poucos segundos, cada um ali saberia seu destino.

\- Paul Keller. – Chamou o professor Black. O garoto raquítico de cabelos escuros correu ao ouvir a chamada.   
Logan agora era o primeiro da fila. As mãos soavam, e sentiu um calafrio subir a espinha. O suplício começaria a qualquer momento, bastava o magrelo levantar do banco de madeira para que fosse chamado.  
\- Ansioso? – Perguntou o Black.   
\- Não, estou bem. – O escocês respondeu, com um tom de voz tranqüilo e relaxado. Era tudo um fingimento, porque estava uma pilha de nervos.   
\- Vou te dar duas dicas mesmo assim. – O homem falou, vendo se a casa de Keller havia sido escolhida. – A primeira... – Ele baixou o tom de voz. – Provocar Filch, tudo bem, mas não provoque o chapéu. E a segunda, o chapéu seletor sabe o que faz, mesmo que não pareça. Guarde essa segunda dica na cabeça. Porque sei que não vai cumprir a primeira.  
O grito alto que dizia “Corvinal” interrompeu a conversa. Logan só pôde franzir o cenho para os conselhos do professor. Por que será que ele se achava intimo o suficiente para dar pitacos no que o rapaz deveria ou não fazer?  
\- É a sua vez. – Black abriu um sorriso e berrou. – Logan Kendrick.  
“Aí vamos nós” pensou ao entrar.   
Era um salão enorme. Maior até do que imaginara.   
As paredes douradas com pilares e arcos, o teto mostrando céu estrelado daquela noite escura, tochas brilhando forte, reluzindo as bandeiras coloridas de cada uma das quatro casas, quatro mesas gigantes abarrotadas de alunos de todos os tamanhos e no fundo, a mesa principal com todos os professores e Neville Longbottom no meio, na cadeira de diretor.   
Encrespou a testa, fazendo uma cara de mal e andou por entre os alunos de Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Os que estavam perto se intimidaram, ele sabia que onde quer que Mark estivesse, ele provavelmente estaria rindo da cena.   
Kendrick sentou-se no banco de madeira e colocou o chapéu maltrapilho, com um rasgo que parecia uma boca, e cruzou os braços.  
“Fala aí seu sabichão. Pra onde eu vou?” Disse a si mesmo.   
\- Minha nossa, quanto sarcasmo nessa sua cabeça. – O chapéu comentou de forma irônica. – Você deve ter quebrado o recorde de idade.  
\- Haha. Se essas são suas piadas melhores piadas, um show de stand-up seu deve ser uma porcaria. – Rebateu o escocês. – Anda logo, que eu te deixo em paz pra você atormentar outro.  
\- Hum... vejo aqui que alguém quer ir para Sonserina... – Disse o chapéu. – Que assim seja.   
O chapéu se calou por um instante e gritou:  
\- Grifinória!  
\- Mas que chapéu filho da... – Esbravejou Logan, colocando o objeto a cadeira. – Valeu aí Sr. Chapéu por ter estragado minha estada aqui. – Resmungou.  
Caminhava balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro, inconformado. Correu por um segundo os olhos na mesa principal, enquanto praguejava em sua mente todos os palavrões que sabia.   
Ele se assustou.   
Ela estava lá  
A garota que falava francês do Caldeirão Furado, sentada entre os professores, próxima a um lugar vazio, que deveria ser de Black. Era fácil notá-la, a única que não se vestia como o resto. Os outros usavam capas brilhantes e coloridas, ela não. Trajava um vestido branco tomara que caía, e uma jaqueta de couro. Pelo jeito, fazia questão de manter um pé no mundo exterior.  
“Gostosa”, pensou ao se sentar. Talvez as aulas fossem ser mais interessante do que imaginava.


	4. Lição 3 – Conheça seus tutores. Se possível, passe uma cantada em um deles.

A cerimônia do chapéu seletor não demorou muito mais. Foi só até a pequena Rosie Weasley ser escolhida para Grifinória. Por mais que Douglas ficasse arranjando maneiras não-mágicas de importunar Logan, sua atenção estava fixa na mesa principal. Não porque estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa de importante ali. Nada disso. Ele estava de olho na garota do Caldeirão furado.   
Não sabia bem o porque, mas ela era seu objeto de cobiça. “Talvez por causa da rejeição” pensou o escocês observando a morena conversar com um professor baixinho, que mais parecia um duende, com aquelas orelhas pontudas e os cabelos lambidos.   
O Diretor Longbottom levantou-se, segurando algumas fichas na mão, enquanto Black levar o chapéu seletor embora. - Bem vindo! – A voz dele ecoou por todo o salão principal, fazendo os estudantes se calarem no mesmo instante. – Muitos de vocês devem me conhecer. Eu sou Neville Longbottom, o professor de Herbologia. Porém, este ano, não serei apenas mais um professor de vocês. Com a aposentadoria da professora McGonagall, o conselho de pais de Hogwarts me indicou para assumir a direção da escola.   
Vários burburinhos começaram nas quatro mesas de alunos, tamanho era o espanto. Ninguém imaginava que o atrapalhado mestre de Herbologia, fosse o escolhido para assumir o tão importante posto de comando. Ainda mais depois do que ocorreu ano passado, quando o Jeremy Fiennes, pai de Douglas Fiennes, veio à escola para reclamar da nota baixa do filho no exame final, e saiu com as pernas bambas por causa de uma azaração que levara do professor.   
\- Urrrum. - Longbottom pigarreou, fazendo o silêncio voltar a reinar velozmente. – Bom, essa é apenas uma das mudanças que tenho que anunciar. Com a saída da professora McGonagall, a disciplina de transfiguração será lecionada pelo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, Trey Black.   
O professor, que voltara ao seu lugar assim que o anúncio fora feito, fez algumas reverências para as saudações efusivas que os alunos demonstravam. Eram palmas, gritos e berros entusiasmados com a escolha.   
\- Parece que ele é bem popular aqui - pensou Logan em voz alta, ao assistir a animação dos estudantes da Grifinória.  
\- E é. Ele é o diretor da casa. – Respondeu James, irmão de Albus.  
\- Calma, calma. Ainda não terminei. – As mãos do diretor subiam e desciam, pedindo para que todos se aquietassem. – Com a nomeação de Black, a disciplina Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas ficará a cargo da professora Willys. – A mulher magricela, com os cabelos pretos na altura do queixo, e com frios olhos negros, se levantou, causando poucas palmas.   
\- Ninguém gosta dela. – Comentou o Potter mais velho. – A professora Willys e muito azeda. Ela ficou três meses no lugar do Black, enquanto ele fazia alguma missão pro ministério.   
\- Devido a problemas pessoais, o Professor Landis não será mais o diretor da Sonserina. O posto será assumido pela professora de Poções Lily Royer. – A mesa do canto comemorou, berrando com força.   
“Então o nome dela é Lily. Belo nome.” disse Logan a si mesmo, ao ver a morena do Caldeirão Furado, se levantar e agradecer, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.   
\- Hunm... Mais um apaixonado. – O garoto negro e rosto fino sentado ao lado de James.  
\- Por que, Fred? – Perguntou Albus, do outro lado da mesa.  
\- Porque todo ano alguém se apaixona por ela. – Respondeu o rapaz. – Só que ninguém tem chance. O que ela tem de bonita, tem convencida.   
“Convencido por convencido, eu sou mais eu”, pensou o escocês, quando a professora olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Os olhos verdes se aprofundaram nos dele. Teve certeza que a morena o estava encarando. Ele sentiu alguma coisa forte naquele olhar, isso não podia negar, mas não sabia bem o que era. Poderia perder tempo divagando sobre aquilo. Passar horas e horas perdido ali, em busca de alguma conclusão.  
– Pessoal... – Ralhou Neville, trazendo-o de volta a terra. – Continuando...Com a aposentadoria da professora Hooch, as aulas de vôo serão ministradas por Oliver Wood, um dos maiores goleiros da história do quadribol e um ex-aluno de Hogwarts.   
O salão principal irrompeu em palmas e berros quando Oliver saudou o corpo discente. Parecia mais um estádio de futebol do que uma escola. Era assobios, coisas voando para todos lados, meninas comentando sobre o quanto ele era lindo, meninos falando discutindo sobre partidas e defesas salvadoras que o jogador fizera.  
Neville abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a de um lado para o outro. Devia ter deixado para anunciar a novidade no final da refeição, seria muito mais fácil. Agora seria um sacrifício para fazê-los se calarem.  
\- Que seja aberto o banquete. – Falou o diretor, desistindo de controlar o grupo.  
Em questão de segundos, enormes travessas de prata surgiram no centro das mesas. Eram as mais variadas iguarias. Coxa de frango, costeletas de porco bem assadas, batatas coradas com queijo, torta abóbora, bolinhos de chocolate com recheio de calda quente, e jarra e mais jarras de suco de abóbora.   
Os olhos de Logan nunca tinham visto tanta fartura a sua frente. Nem mesmo na casa de Holly, que era o lugar mais bem servido de comida que já vira na vida. O Sr. Henderson, pai de Holly, era açougueiro, por isso, fazia questão que todas as refeições fossem bem abastecidas com muita comida. Kendrick sempre passava por lá depois que saía do trabalho, e mesmo que o pai da amiga o achasse um folgado que só aparecia para filar bóia, a Sra. Henderson sempre deixava um prato pronto para quando o amigo da filha chegasse.   
\- Hey. – Sentiu a mão de Mark tocar em suas costas enquanto comia uma coxa de frango maior do que sua boca podia morder. – Parece que somos de casas rivais. Que azar!   
\- Culpa daquele chapéu estúpido. – Logan respondeu, limpando a boca com a manga das vestes.   
\- Será sempre bem-vindo nas masmorras da Sonserina. - Faulkner disse com um sorriso. – Agora... – Ele se abaixou e sussurrou perto do ouvido do amigo. – O professor Longbottom quer falar com você na sala dele.  
O escocês franziu a testa. O diretor estivera na casa para entregar a carta, mas o que será que queria com ele? Apenas uma coisa lhe vinha a cabeça: A confusão no Expresso Hogwarts. Ainda mais depois que ouvira Hagrid dizer que Douglas Fiennes era um dos mais populares na escola.  
“Que bosta, Já vou pra diretoria na abertura do ano letivo”, pensou, escondendo o rosto entre ambas as mãos. Pelo jeito, o talento que tinha para se meter em confusão tinha entrado em ação antes mesmo que percebesse.   
\- Vamos. – Kendrick levantou, revirando os olhos com raiva. Era demais esperar que conseguisse ficar um dia sem que nada acontecesse.   
Provavelmente o tal Fiennes deve ter ido reclamar antes da cerimônia. Claro, tipos como ele, os perseguidores, adoram usar todo e qualquer benefício que podem adquirir, ainda mais quando as regras estão ao seu favor.  
Enquanto iam para a sala do diretor, Logan não pode deixar de notar como os corredores eram diferentes das outras escolas. Paredões de pedra maciços, mas extremamente limpos e com tochas e velas ao invés de energia elétrica. A luz tremulava quando algum vento diferente vinha de uma das janelas sem vidro, entalhadas direto nas muralhas, igual a aquelas fotos de castelos antigos que se vê em livros antigos ou naqueles documentários sobre arquitetura antiga. Era incrível, nada comparado as paredes de alvenaria sem graça, pintadas em tons ainda mais sem criatividade, com pôsteres idiotas pendurados, pregando uma infinidade de ideologias que, no final das contas, ninguém presta atenção.  
O que achava mais interessante eram as armaduras, estátuas e quadros. Tudo ali parecia ter vida própria. Viu uma das armaduras coçar o que seria a região das nádegas, e enquanto deixava a espada no chão, a do lado, deu-lhe um cascudo no elmo repreendendo-a por abandonar a arma. Teve que rir da mulher gorda sendo perseguida por entre as várias molduras por um anão de jardim com cara de apaixonado que levava um buquê de flores e uma caixinha com um anel dentro.   
Estava morrendo de vontade de fazer perguntas sobre como tudo aquilo funcionava, se tinha algum tipo de motor ou software para que os fizessem agir de maneira tão atípica, mas ficou com medo de que rissem da cara dele.   
\- Chegamos. - Mark avisou, quando ficaram de frente para um gárgula de quase quatro metros, perto de uma parede de tijolos claros.   
\- A senha. – Pediu o gárgula, sem abrir os olhos para ver quem era, e com uma voz que dava tédio só de ouvir. Ele devia estar dormindo ou qualquer coisa assim.   
\- Deixe me ver... – O garoto da Sonserina levou a mão ao queixo e contraiu o músculo da testa, aproximando as sobrancelhas, tentando se lembrar. – É uma rima besta...Ah é. Swimming, swimming, in the swimming pool. When days are hot, when days are cold in the Swimming pool.   
\- Mas que senha mais idiota. – Logan ria compulsivamente da cara do amigo, cantarolando aquela musiquinha de criança.  
Entretanto, as risadas cessaram quando a escultura de pedra deu um grande bocejo, abrindo a bocarra e mostrando os dentes de pedra. Depois ela se afastou e um buraco meio da parede surgiu, revelando uma escadinha circular, que ia até o alto de uma torre, bom, pelo menos, era o que o escocês pensava.  
\- A sala dele é lá em cima. – Mark falou, vendo o olhar estupefato de Kendrick, maravilhado com o que acabara de ver. – Vai ter que ir sozinho. São as ordens.   
Ele não respondeu.  
Com certeza deveria ser para tratar sobre alguma coisa em particular, logo não poderia ser a confusão no trem, senão, Mark também teria que ser chamado, pois também fora responsável pelo o que ocorrera.   
\- Ok, aí vamos nós. – Ele começou a subir a escada.  
Os degraus eram finos e na medida em que iam sendo deixados para trás, podia ver a espiral que formavam. As pedras nas paredes eram escuras e havia pouca luz, quase na penumbra.   
O final não tardou a aparecer. Dava em um escritório circular, com uma escrivaninha de carvalho escuro, uma cadeira feita com o mesmo tipo de madeira e muito bem trabalhada, e vários e vários quadros com fotos de ex-diretores da escola. Podia-se dizer que estava uma bagunça considerável sobre a mesa. Papéis espalhados por todos os cantos, a lata de lixo escorada próxima a mesa estava cheia, quase transbordando.   
Reparou que havia pelo menos quatro janelas naquela sala, e uma varada de frente para os jardins e com um telescópio preto apontado o céu. Devia ser a melhor vista do lugar, pensou Logan, ao ver o gramado bem cuidado e o lago reluzente, bem próximo.  
\- Eu sempre achei essa vista de perde o fôlego. – A voz amistosa chamou a atenção do escocês. Parecia ser de um velho.   
Olhou para trás, completamente perdido. A sala estaria vazia se não fosse por sua presença ali. Então quem o chamara?   
\- Não precisa ficar assustado, meu jovem. – A mesma voz falou, agora com certo tom divertimento por vê-lo intrigado.  
Kendrick encarou a parede com os retratos dos antigos diretores. Todos pareciam estar dormindo. Tinham um, que havia escorado a cabeça na moldura e parecia estar quase morto, de tão pesado que seu sono estava.  
Apenas uma das figuras dos quadros permanecia acordado, ele deu um leve aceno com a mão, atraindo o aluno para perto. Era velho, tinha cabelos e barba enormes, com uma cor branca semelhante a da lua no céu, as vestes eram verde-esmeralda e usava um par de óculos meia lua, que fora empurrado para perto do rosto quando o escocês leu o nome.  
\- “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. 1940 – 1997”. Parece nome de padre velho. – Ele riu, se lembrando do sacerdote da igreja onde seu costumava levá-lo quando era mais jovem. Tinha uma barba parecida e vivia brigando com Logan quando este aprontava.  
\- Eu certamente não sou um padre. Embora, devo concordar que meu nome não é lá muito moderno. – Dumbledore falou de maneira paternal.   
\- Você fala? – Perguntou o rapaz, achando bizarro o fato dos quadros falarem, se o fato que elas podiam se mover já não fosse esquisito.  
\- Mas é claro que falo, assim como os outros nessa parede. – Ele apontou para os outros retratos. – Como foi a sua chegada? Deve ter sido diferente vir parar em um lugar tão especial.   
\- Estava tudo bem até aquele chapéu idiota me sacanear. Desculpa aí o palavrão. – Desculpou-se ao ver a expressão do ex-diretor ficar severa.  
\- Tome mais cuidado com as palavras, rapaz. Existem crianças nesta escola. – Repreendeu o retrato. – E não se preocupe, vou ter uma palavra ou duas com o chapéu. Depois da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, ele ficou muito mais zombeteiro do que o de costume. Andou fazendo algumas confusões na hora da seleção... Olá Neville. – O Ex-Diretor acenou alegremente para Neville, que tinha acabado de entrar em sua sala, acompanhado pelo professor Black e pela professora Royer. – Estava conversando com o Sr. Kendrick. Foi uma ótima decisão tê-lo aceito.   
Logan franziu o cenho. Dumbledore sabia seu nome. Mais uma coisa que iria para lista de coisas estranhas que via naquela escola.  
\- Era o mais justo, professor. – Longbottom disse de forma bastante séria. – Não foi culpa de ele a carta ter sido extraviada. Agora se me dá licença. - O diretor segurou os ombros do escocês o guiou em direção a cadeira diante de sua mesa atolada de papéis. Entretanto, os olhos do rapaz permaneciam cravados em apenas um alvo. A bela professora ao lado de Black. Ela apoiara as costas na muralha de pedra, próxima a entra, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso de desdém no rosto. “Sexy”. Disse a si mesmo, sentindo certas regiões do corpo formigarem.   
Aquele mesmo sentimento que viera na hora dos anúncios batera novamente. Ele ainda não tinha descoberto o nome do que sentia, mas o chamava provisoriamente de empatia, até encontrar uma palavra melhor para descrevê-lo.   
\- Sr. Kendrick. – Começou Neville, fazendo-o voltar a atenção ao rechonchudo a sua frente. – Como o senhor sabe, sua condição aqui é um pouco diferente do habitual. – O diretor deu ênfase na palavra “diferente”. – Está alguns anos atrasado em sua educação, é maior do que os outros em sua classe, e é o mais velho do corpo discente. E como se isso já não fosse o bastante, o senhor tem um exscribend testatem. Sabe o que é um, não sabe?  
\- Não. Só que se pode fazer um número maior de feitiços. – Disse o garoto.

Podia ter dito “sei, sei” apenas para esse papo-furado andar mais rápido e ir direto ao que interessa, mas aquela história sobre o exscribend testatem o deixara curioso, ainda mais depois da dor que sentira no olho direito.  
\- Esse seu olho escuro é um exscribend testatem. – O professor Black aproveitou a deixa para explicar. – Ele copia todo tipo de magia que se vê. Seja ela comum ou das trevas. Isso significa com esse olho, você não precisa passar por todo o processo comum de aprendizagem. Não precisa de treinos exaustivos até conseguir fazer um feitiço perfeito, basta vê-lo em execução uma vez.  
\- Isso é bom, não? – Logan indagou, mas o som preocupado na voz de Black durante a explanação o fez ver o quão idiota fora a sua pergunta.  
\- Em parte. – O barulho das botas do professor batendo no piso de madeira indicava que ele estava caminhando nervosamente de um lado para o outro. – É bom porque é mais fácil para alguém que está atrasado, mas é ruim porque se não for usado direito, o dono pode ficar cego. Digo isso por conhecimento próprio.  
Trey parou perto de Logan e apontou para seu olho esquerdo. O azul turquesa da pupila foi ficando nebuloso, tremulava igual a correnteza de um rio depois de uma chuva muito forte, e subitamente, o globo ocular ficou escuro como a noite, tão preto quanto o do escocês.  
\- Eu também tenho um. – Ele apontou para órgão.  
\- E é o que nos leva ao motivo dessa reunião. - Interrompeu Neville. – O professor Black e eu achamos melhor tirar Astronomia e Feitiços. No horário dessas matérias o senhor terá aulas especiais para desenvolver essa sua característica única. A primeira com o professor Black para controlar o exscribend testatem e a segunda com a professora Royer para aprender feitiços mais avançados do que o programado para um aluno de primeiro ano.  
“Hum... Aulas particulares com Lily... Gostei” ponderou ao ouvir a idéia. Mais tempo sozinho com ela do que os alunos comuns, já era alguma coisa, agora só precisava descobrir como usar isso a seu favor.  
\- Alguma dúvida? – O diretor o arrancou de seu transe.   
\- Tenho. – Disse depois de ponderar alguns instantes. – Eu sempre tive esse olho, por que só agora ele despertou?  
\- Por causa da varinha. – Lily rebateu, sem dar chance a Black. – Antes você não tinha uma, então, não podia fazer nenhum tipo de mágica. Quando comprou a varinha de rabo-córneo foi como se o lacre que o mantinha trancado fosse aberto.   
“Que legal, por causa dessa carta maldita, eu posso ficar cego”, Logan refletiu. Queria dizer isso em voz alta, mas sabia que isso causaria uma discussão.  
\- Bom, além disso. – Continuou o diretor. – Como você é sozinho, não precisa de autorização para ir às visitas a Hogsmeade. O vilarejo local. Também fará aula de aparatação, já que tem idade para prestar o exame.   
\- Só isso? – O rapaz perguntou. – Não que eu queria ir, estou adorando a companhia. – Ele subiu e desceu as duas sobrancelhas, enquanto Lily revirava os olhos. Era muita petulância daquele garoto.  
\- Claro, o professor Black vai levá-lo para a torre de Grifinória.  
Assim que o escocês levantou, sentiu a mão de Black pousar em seu ombro. Foi estranho. Tinha a sensação de que conhecia aquele homem de algum lugar. Mas preferiu ignorar. Já havia tido um dia cheio, a única coisa que queria era ir pra cama e dormir.


	5. Lição 4 – Acorde atrasado no primeiro dia. Ponto extra se não souber onde fica a sala de aula.

O caminho até a torre fora silencioso. Era muita coisa para digerir, muito no que pensar. Um turbilhão de pensamentos rondava sua cabeça, mais precisamente, sobre sua família. Algo lhe dizia que estava deixando alguma passar em branco. Havia algo lá trás, algum detalhe que não prestara a devida atenção na época, mas que agora deveria ser relevante. Sua mente ia e voltava repetidamente no tempo, em busca da peça que lhe faltava.  
Em meio a isso, se pegou pensando na professora Royer. Como chegou a ela, ainda era um mistério, mas aqueles olhos verdes, aquele ar presunçoso no rosto, aquelas sardas, lhe vieram à cabeça. Claro, a beleza dela era o mais marcante, talvez fosse por isso que estivesse tão ansioso para saber mais. Ele se divertia com esse quebra-cabeça.   
\- Pensando na professora Royer? – Black perguntou quando Logan fez um sorriso de quem está pensando em besteira.  
O escocês franziu a testa, voltando-se para problemas mais urgentes.  
\- Na verdade, não. – Afirmou, parando no meio das escadarias, enquanto os lances mudavam de lugar, realocando-se do outro lado da torre. Ia perguntar como faziam aquilo, mas tinha desistido de entender o lugar.  
\- Não seja mentiroso. – O professor repreendeu. – Eu posso ler mente sabia?!  
\- Precisa usar a varinha pra isso? - Kendrick não tinha certeza, era apenas um chute. Já que para fazer um feitiço, tinha que se sacar a varinha, então fazia sentido que para ler a mente de alguém era necessário usar a arma.   
\- Muito esperto. – Black riu, continuando a subir as escadas. – Mas eu não preciso da varinha para fazer isso. – Falou, bastante seguro de si. – Uma das habilidades mais avançadas do exscribend testatem é a leitura de mentes.  
“Legal”, pensou Logan, rindo como um idiota. Seria interessante aprender isso, mesmo que fosse errado. Na hora de uma prova nem precisaria estudar, bastava apenas ler a cabeça do mais inteligente da sala. Ou quando fosse passar alguma cantada, já saberia como atacar.   
\- Quando vou aprender a ler mentes? – Perguntou animado, doido para ir direto ao assunto.   
\- Em breve. – Respondeu, achando graça naquela vivacidade toda. – Primeiro tem que aprender a camuflar esse olho. Não quer ficar cego, ou pior...  
A voz do professor ficou esquisita depois da palavra “pior”. Parecia mais sombria, mais tensa do que o habitual.   
\- O que ruim é esse “pior”? – Ficou curioso. Com toda razão, afinal, ficar sem enxergar de já ruim o bastante, e ter uma conseqüência mais tenebrosa era de deixar qualquer um apreensivo.  
\- O que acontece quando você enche demais o HD de um computador? – Black indagou, ao entrarem em um corredor extenso, cheio de pinturas e portas de madeiras dos dois lados. Estava mal iluminado, por causa do vento forte que entrava pela janela no final e apagara algumas das tochas espalhadas ao longo do caminho.  
Logan achou estranho que um bruxo soubesse o que é um computador. Se bem que, seria mais atípico se ele não conhecesse um. Em 2017 era mais comum que fogões e geladeiras.  
\- Ele fica lento, e você tem que formatar. – Respondeu como se fosse a mais fácil das perguntas. – E se estiver muito estragado a gente joga fora e compra um novo.  
\- Com o exscribend testatem é o mesmo princípio. – O professor entrou na primeira entrada a esquerda, recomeçando a subir mais um lance de escadas que se moviam. – Se você armazena muitos feitiços, uma hora seu cérebro vai ficar cheio. Tão cheio, que seus neurônios vão ficar sobrecarregados. E mesmo que se consiga transferir parte desses pensamentos com uma penseira, as seqüelas que ficam são irreversíveis. E como não dá para comprar um cérebro novo... – Ele deu de ombros.  
“Caraca, me lasquei”, Kendrick disse a si mesmo. Ou seja, quanto mais ele usasse, pior seria. Realmente, o “pior” que Black mencionara era pior do que ficar cego.   
\- Sabe, nos meus primeiros anos na Durmstrang, eu pensava que seria muito mais fácil passar o tempo inteiro com exscribend testatem ativo e acumular o máximo de magia possível. – Explicou, enquanto subiam mais um lance de escadas. – Até que um dia tive um colapso no meio do pátio quando usaram um feitiço bobo que fazia um bando de pássaros voarem da ponta da varinha. – Ele riu, se lembrando da forte dor que sentira entre as sobrancelhas e apagando logo em seguida. – Passei dois dias desacordado na enfermaria. Acabei perdendo as provas finais por causa disso.  
Logan se assustou com a história. A dor excruciante que correra por seu olho voltara a sua memória. Saber que poderia sentir aquilo de novo, era o que mais preocupava, sem tirar o fato que ficar desacordado por alguns dias não lhe parecia nada convidativo. Mas ainda havia uma pergunta que precisava de resposta.  
\- O que Durmstrang? – Questionou.  
\- É uma escola. – Respondeu o professor, rindo da própria burrice. Devia ter explicado antes. – Só que ela tem ênfase maior nas artes das trevas. O meu avô, Alphard, achava que Hogwarts era muito fraca por aceitar nascidos trouxas. Meu pai era contra, afinal um dos nossos foi diretor daqui, mas como defunto não tem vontade... O velho acabou me matriculando em Durmstrang. Lugar horrível. Parecia o exército. Era frio, sem graça, que mais parecia festa da salsicha de tanto homem, e as poucas mulheres que tinham ainda eram chatas de dar dó. – Ele fez uma careta de nojo.   
O escocês riu. Não imaginava alguém, todo brincalhão e informal como o bruxo, tendo que ficar sério e seguir uma disciplina rígida todos os dias. A outra escola não combinava em nada com o mestre.  
\- Chegamos. – Avisou Black ao subirem o último degrau, parando em frente a uma moldura vazia. – Droga, cadê aquela desvairada?! – Esbravejou.  
A mulher gorda não tardou a aparecer. Estava ofegante, com o vestido branco de festas completamente banhado de suor, as bochechas tomadas por um rosa forte, e a mão direita no peito, como se fosse ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento.  
\- Nossa... Nunca corri tanto na minha vida. – Ela reclamou. Ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.  
\- Você demorou. – Repreendeu o professor.  
\- Me desculpe professor Black. – A mulher ficou envergonhada. – Quem é esse aí? – Apontou o dedo obeso para Logan e torceu o rosto.   
\- Aluno novo. – Black deu de ombros.  
\- Não é um pouco velho para ser aluno? – Ela perguntou curiosa.  
\- Eu juro que vou dar uns murros no próximo que falar que sou velho demais pra estar aqui. Seja quadro ou humano. – Logan disse de forma exaltada, balançando a mão direita com raiva e o dedo indicador em riste.  
\- A senha. – Pediu, sem se importar com que o aluno dissera.  
\- Legião romana. – O bruxo ainda ria da cena quando falou a senha.  
A parede onde estava o quadro fez um barulho e se abriu, como se tivesse dobradiças, revelando um corredor, com uma luz brilhante no final.  
\- Tome. – Black tirou um papel de dentro das vestes. – Estes são seus horários. Esteja lá na hora marcada. As nove em ponto. Só mais uma coisa. – Ele voltou-se para o aluno, e falou com um tom sério. –Tome cuidado ao entrar aí dentro. Os garotos daí devem estar empolgados para usar magia. Passaram o verão inteiro em casa, sem ter a oportunidade de nem ao menos tocar na varinha. Devem estar fazendo gracejos e azarações para todos os lados. Então, nada de gracinhas, vá direto para o dormitório. Não tente bancar o herói como fez no Expresso Hogwarts, Faulkner não estará lá pra ajudá-lo se acontecer alguma coisa.  
O escocês balançou a cabeça, concordando com o que estava ouvindo. Se não soubesse do que poderia acontecer se usasse demais o olho, talvez ignorasse o aviso, como sempre fazia quando lhe mandavam. Mas na situação atual, não poderia correr risco.  
\- E outra, quando estiver com a professora Royer, não faça nada idiota. Eu sei que aqueles olhos verdes são hipnotizantes, que ela é bonita e tudo o mais, mas eu conheço a peça a mais tempo. Lily devora garotos como você no café da manhã.  
\- Garotos como eu? – Kendrick franziu a testa, e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, criando uma careta irônica. Não parecia levar muito a sério o aviso.  
\- É, garotos como você. Impulsivos e excitados, igual a trasgo no cio. – Respondeu o professor. – Você está assim porque ainda não a conhece. Quando a conhecer direito, vai querer afogá-la na privada de tão sarcástica que ela é. Além disso, ela é muito poderosa, não é alguém que você iria querer como inimigo.   
Logan entrou no corredor sem dar ouvido aos conselhos de Black. Pelo o que constava ao rapaz, ela poderia ser uma pessoa realmente odiosa, mas ele queria ver com seus próprios olhos. Preferia enfrentá-la, a ficar se escondendo. 

 

Não teve muito trabalho para seguir o conselho do professor Black. O salão comunal da Grifinória estava deserto, todos já haviam ido se deitar. Era um belo lugar, isso tinha que admitir. As paredes de tijolos claros, quadros mostrando toda a glória da casa desde a fundação, times de quadribol, alunos importantes que um dia andaram por aquela mesma sala, ex-diretores do lugar... Tinha um lustre luxuoso, com correntes de bronze com algumas velas brancas apagadas pelo adiantar da hora, uma lareira acesa, iguais das típicas casas inglesas no centro de Londres, com poltronas de couro, de estofado macio e que pareciam realmente aconchegantes. Entre elas, uma mesinha de centro com uma garrafa que devia ser de suco de abóbora. Com certeza estava melhor ali do que naquele pardieiro que chamava de casa em Edimburgo.   
Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou o fino smartphone de dentro. O relógio marcava dez para meia-noite. Queria ligar para Holly, mas o adiantar da hora o impediu. A amiga gostaria de saber tudo, desde o trem, o quadribol, dragões, os quadros que se moviam, as escadas que trocavam de lugar, seu olho escuro, o professor Black e a professora Royer. Deus, lá vai ele pensar nela de novo! Parecia um daqueles tolos apaixonados que gostava tanto de desdenhar.   
Caminhou para dentro do dormitório masculino, desfazendo o nó da gravata. Não iria usar mais a peça, na manhã seguinte ela seria trocada pela vermelha e com listras douradas, cores da Grifinória. 

 

Eram oito e quarenta da manhã quando Logan entrou correndo pelo salão principal, dando passadas rápidas. O rosto estava amassado - com cara de travesseiro como Holly diria - A camisa estava para fora da calça, o colarinho levantado e ele brigando para conseguir refazer o nó da gravata, que até antes de dormir era preta e quando acordara de manhã, estava tomada pelas cores da casa para qual foi selecionado. Tirando isso, todo o resto estava no lugar, e a varinha no bolso da calça, perto do celular e a mochila de couro com todo o material jogado de maneira bagunçada.   
Amaldiçoava a peça de roupa e a si mesmo por ter sido tão preguiçoso e não ter colocado o despertador para tocar mais cedo. Nem tempo de tomar banho tivera, e para piorar tudo, não sabia aonde tinha guardado o barbeador e creme pra barbear. Se não os encontrasse, teria que comprar tudo de novo quando fosse ao vilarejo vizinho, se é que lá vende algo do tipo.   
\- Deixe-me ajudar. – Disse a garota loira e com um belo par de olhos azuis, sentada ao lado de Teddy Lupin, enquanto os irmãos Potter, e o resto dos Weasley riam do desleixo do escocês. Quando ela apontou a varinha para gravata, o rapaz discretamente fechou o olho direito. Podia ser um feitiço simples, mas ele mesmo é que não iria arriscar. – Nodusfaciunt.   
Em questão de segundos, a peça de roupa se torceu, deu voltas, enrolou, subiu, desceu e logo um nó de Windsor, muito bem feito e sem nenhuma ponta sobrando.   
\- Muito bom. – Disse analisando de todos os lados, para ver se encontrava algum defeito.  
\- Victorie não é brilhante? – Teddy parecia maravilhado pelas habilidades de Victorie. Ela deu-lhe um leve selinho e uma onda de suspiros e risadas começou entre os Weasley e os Potter.  
\- Por que desfez o nó? – Perguntou Albus, enquanto Logan enchia o prato com uma fatia gigantesca de bolo de baunilha com gotas de chocolate que derretiam quando tocavam a língua e se servia de um copo de suco de abóbora.   
\- Achei que como iria ter que trocar por uma gravata com as cores da casa, não precisaria mais dessa. – Respondeu, com farelos caindo por todos os lados.   
\- Madame Malkin enfeitiça os uniformes do primeiro ano para mudarem de cor depois que a casa é escolhida. – A garota de longos cabelos negros, de pele escuras, o rosto salpicado de sardas, nariz reto e arrebitado, e aparentando ter por volta do 15 anos falou como se fosse uma informação trivial. – Por isso os uniformes do primeiro ano são mais caros.   
“Ainda bem que não fui eu quem pagou por eles”, pensou o escocês, engolindo de forma apressada mais um pedaço da refeição. De certo, fazia sentido. Era mais fácil enfeitiçá-los do que fazer um novo.   
\- Eu sou Roxanne. – Ela estendeu a mão, com as unhas pintadas de dourado. – Mas todo mundo me chama de Roxy. Já pensou em fazer teste para o time de quadribol?  
Logan arqueou a sobrancelha direita e torceu os lábios. Seria legal fazer parte de alguma coisa na escola.   
Tinha assistido muitas daquelas comédias americanas sobre High School e sabia que quem participava de esportes geralmente escapava de ser alvo de bullying. Sem tirar que, com o tamanho dele, era capaz do outro time nem aparecer e eles ganharem por WO.   
\- Não dê bola a minha irmã faladeira. – O garoto de escuros, olhos escuros e nariz reto e lábios iguais ao de Roxy entrando no meio da conversa. – Ela está pagando de recrutadora porque quer que o Black a nomeie capitã no lugar do Fiennes. Se bem que, olha o tamanho do braço dele... Daria um ótimo apanhador.  
Fiennes era da equipe. Uma informação útil para o escocês.   
\- Ou artilheiro. – O garoto loiro do outro lado da mesa comentou. – Estamos com poucos bons artilheiros desde que o Flynn saiu para entrar no lugar da Tia Gina no Harpias Holyhead...  
\- Por mais que eu queira participar. – Interrompeu Logan, tirando os Weasley dos devaneios sobre qual seria a posição ideal para o novato. – Nunca vi um jogo de quadribol na vida. Não sei nem como se joga isso.  
Mark havia explicado como funcionava, mas é claro que na vida real as regras deviam funcionar de forma diferente.  
\- Podemos resolver isso. – Roxy disse, sobressaindo a conversa entre os primos sobre como alguém não podia saber como era o quadribol. – Vá ao campo quando as aulas terminarem. Eu e o Fred vamos te ensinar, se for realmente bom, vamos falar com Black pra colocá-lo no time.  
Ele abriu um sorriso. Pelo jeito, estava enganado sobre Grifinória. Pensava que haveria um exército de alunos metidos a valentões como Fiennes, mas aquele grupo parecia ser bem receptivo. Bom que estando no meio deles, qualquer um se sentiria intimidado, estavam em grande número, já que pôde contar pelo menos sete ou oito que faziam parte do bando.   
\- Já sabe qual a sua primeira aula? – Rosie finalmente abrira boca, quando os primos começaram a se levantar, apanhando as mochilas carregadas de livros.   
O escocês procurou dentro dos bolsos pelo papel que recebera antes de adentrar na sala comunal na noite anterior. Rezava para não ter esquecido sobre o criado-mudo, onde jogara a varinha antes de ir dormir.  
\- Encontrei. – Tirou o pergaminho todo amassado no compartimento interno das vestes negras. – “Aula Especial – Royer. Sala de Poções, Masmorras”. – Leu o primeiro dos quadrados com a marcação de seus horários.  
Os Weasley pararam de se mexer e se entreolharam com caretas assombro e espanto. Parecia que tinham ouvido alguém berrar a plenos pulmões o nome “Voldemort”. Tudo bem que o Lord das Trevas estava morto há quase 17 anos, mas seus seguidores, os chamados comensais da morte, ainda estavam por aí, seguindo os ensinamentos de seu mestre.   
\- Eu pensei que a Royer não dava aula nas segundas-feiras. – Fred exclamou, dando olhando sobre o ombro de Logan. - Lembra o quanto ela ficava mal-humorada quando nos dava aula. Parecia aquele cara que dava aula de poções pro pai e pra mãe que eles odiavam.  
\- Eu lembro que o papai contando que ele estava sempre irritado e que uma vez deixou o ele e o Tio Fred de castigo só porque os dois deram uma risada mais alta. – Roxy contou, com a testa franzida, puxando na memória a história que George contara a alguns anos. – Depois ele até virou diretor daqui. Como era o nome dele?  
\- Snape. – Gritou Teddy. – Mas o Sr. Weasley falou que tinha gente que chamava ele de Seboso Snape.  
Kendrick notou que Albus se encolheu quando começaram a falar besteiras sobre o tal Snape. Viu-o ficar subitamente envergonhado ou qualquer coisa do gênero, o garoto queria se esconder dentro de seu assento, tentando fugir daquela conversa incômoda.   
\- Al, pode me ajudar a encontrar a sala. – Logan virou para o jovem Potter e tratou de esconder o papel dentro do bolso.  
\- S...Sim. - Gaguejou, percebendo na hora que o escocês fizera isso para tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível.   
Albus juntou seu material de forma apressada enquanto o rapaz mais velho se despedia dos Weasley.   
Os dois caminharam para a porta e sumiram no meio da multidão de alunos que se dirigiam para suas aulas.


	6. Lição 5 – Voar em uma vassoura não é tão fácil quanto parece.

Logan e Albus saíram do salão principal e sumiram no meio do mar de alunos que dirigiam-se para suas classes. Era uma bagunça dos infernos. Garotas conversando histericamente, rapaz balançando as varinhas para todos os lados, a animação podia ser tocada de tão palpável. O escocês mantinha a pálpebra do olho escuro fechada. Era melhor tomar esta precaução até ter aula com Black depois do almoço. Mas aquela manhã, ele seria única e exclusivamente de Royer.  
Ele não estava nem aí para os avisos que recebera. Sabia muito bem que cada um era cada um, não podia julgá-la sem conhecer, e estava ansioso demais para conviver com alguém tão intrigante.  
\- Por que você está com o olho fechado? – Al perguntou, notando a cautela de Kendrick com o órgão. – Está assim desde que a Victorie fez o feitiço do nó.   
\- Caiu alguma coisa no meu olho. – Mentiu. Não estava com o menor saco para explicar sobre seus poderes adicionais.   
\- Você sabe que não sei onde fica nada por aqui, não é mesmo? – O garoto falou, assim que desviaram de um grupo da Corvinal que trocava figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate.  
– Sei. – Ele respondeu, abrindo caminho no meio da multidão. – Só queria te tirar de lá. Você estava tão encolhido que era capaz de entrar em uma caixa de fósforos. – O mais novo riu, porque não sabia o que era uma caixa de fósforos. – Qual o motivo daquilo, afinal?  
\- Porque meu nome é Albus Severus, e o primeiro nome do diretor Snape, que os outros estavam chamando de seboso, era Severus. – Os dois pararam em frente a um conjunto de escadas com pouco movimento. – Não ia demorar muito pra me chamar de seboso também. Eles sempre fazem isso. – Potter ficou triste ao se lembrar das provocações dos primos.  
Logan riu. Sabia muito bem o que o menino estava passando. Tente ser um garoto cujo nome do meio é Ariel. Era nome bíblico, primordialmente masculino que significava “Protetor de Deus”, porém depois daquele filme da Disney, virara um nome comum de dois.   
Nos tempos de St. Patrick, era a principal razão que o fazia parar em privadas e socado dentro de armários, mas também ser extremamente ranzinza e não levar desaforo para casa contribuíam muito para que sempre fosse surrado.  
\- Você podia se chamar John Smith que não ia adiantar nada. Iriam acabar arranjando outra coisa pra servir como estopim de um gracejo. – Kendrick disse, deixando sua mochila com os materiais no chão, depois que um grupo de garotas da Sonserina sumiu enquanto subiam as escadarias.   
\- Meu pai diz o mesmo, que deveria me sentir orgulhoso por ter o nome dos dois maiores diretores de Hogwarts, mas é estranho, Albus Severus... – Potter deu de ombros, parecendo querer sumir dentro das vestes.  
\- Um nome, é só um nome. O que interessa é o que você faz com ele. – Falou como se estivesse fazendo um discurso para uma enorme platéia hostil. – Só depende de você. Você quer ser Albus Severus, O Cagalhão, aquele esconde quando o problema aparece ou quer ser Albus Severus, O Cara, aquele enfrenta o que vem pela frente, sem medo do perigo?  
\- A segunda. – Al ria da palavra “cagalhão”. Harry não deixava os filhos falarem palavrões em casa.  
\- Então muleque, estufa esse peito e fala bem alto. “Eu sou Albus Severus e sou foda”.  
\- Eu sou Albus Severus e sou foda. – Potter obedeceu e falou bem confiante. Tão confiante que deixou Logan orgulhoso. Parecia até que era pai do garoto.  
\- Quando ficar com medo, se lembra disso. – Kendrick apanhou a bolsa e começou a descer as escadas, criando uma saída dramática e triunfal, mas sem ter a menor noção para onde tinha que ir para chegar nas masmorras.

 

Fazia mais uma hora desde que deixara Albus e ainda não encontrara a sala de Poções. Era atrasado por natureza, nunca conseguia aparecer na hora marcada em lugar nenhum, o que aumentava sua fama de desleixado e preguiçoso.   
Agora o atraso era justificável, se perdeu nos longos corredores e escadas. Tudo parecia ser igual, e em algumas ocasiões tinha sensação de ter passado pelo mesmo lugar umas três ou quatro vezes.  
Estava em lugar escuro, com uma luz rala vinda de alguns buracos nas paredes feitas de pedra e cobertas por um limo espesso e viscoso. As abóbodas, os filetes de água gotejando do teto e o vento que andava por todo o caminho sombrio criavam uma atmosfera típica de filme de terror, só faltava aparecer um fantasma por ali, um zumbi em decomposição ou o próprio Freddy Krueger.  
“Será que ela já foi?” pensou ao pisar em uma sala cuja placa na entrada dizia: “Sala de Poções”. Era o local certo, mas na hora errada. Aproveitou para dar mais uma olhada. As bancadas eram do mesmo material das paredes, com um tampo de madeira bem lixado. Se fosse adivinhar, diria que eram de nogueira, mas a pouca claridade o impedia de afirmar com certeza.   
Onde deveria ser a mesa da professora, havia um caldeirão, grande, provavelmente de estanho, com uma fogueira acesa. Podia ouvir algo borbulhando ali dentro, porém não estava com a menor vontade de olhar o que estava sendo feito. Nas paredes, havia várias prateleiras com os mais diversos tipos de poções. Pareciam àquelas exposições de museus em que se têm fetos em formol e órgãos danificados por doenças esquisitas.   
O ambiente era mais sombrio do que do lado de fora, nem mesmo a luz que entrava pela janela gradeada servia para melhorar o aspecto da sala.   
\- Se for chegar atrasado a todas as aulas, me avise. – Lily apareceu do nada, bem atrás dele. Logan dava graças a deus por não ter comido muito no café, senão, uma tragédia teria acontecido e passaria uma vergonha inimaginável. – Assim fico mais tempo na cama e não perco meu tempo com preguiçosos inúteis.  
Kendrick se virou para encará-la. Arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda com um olhar extremamente pretensioso. Ela usava uma blusa branca com botões pretos, a primeira casa estava aberta, podia ver a corrente prateada de um colar próxima a pela clara do pescoço, os cabelos escuros estavam soltos e caídos sobre os ombros, a saia preta era bem justa ao corpo e na altura do joelho. Estranhou que não a tivesse escutado se aproximar, já que a morena calçava sapatos de salto alto.   
\- Você também está atrasada. – Falou, abrindo um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Eu sou a professora aqui. – Disse, ranzinza. – E é Senhorita pra você. Não temos essa intimidade toda.   
\- Ainda. – O sorriso ficou mais largo. – Mas até o recesso de natal, quem sabe não mudamos esse quadro.  
\- Eu tiraria pontos da Grifinória pela insolência. – A professora desviou do aluno, colocou a bolsa preta sobre a bancada mais próxima e sacou a varinha. - Mas não teria graça nenhuma sem ninguém pra ver esse sorriso idiota sumir rapidinho.  
\- Você me ama, Royer. – Falou Kendrick de forma presunçosa. – Desde o instante que viu esse jovem escocês, alto e bonitão... – Não conseguiu nem terminar a frase.  
\- Accio Mandrágora. – Pronunciou Lily, com a testa franzida, em uma careta de desdém, e apontando a varinha para o final da sala.   
\- Filha duma... – Praguejou, sentindo uma dor aguda que percorria todas as terminações nervosas do olho escuro.   
Era um pouco mais fraca que da outra vez no Expresso Hogwarts, entretanto era pungente, penosa e torturante. Queria pegar um canivete e tirar o globo sem anestesia de tão forte que era.  
\- Acostume-se com isso. – A professora bateu com o indicador entre as sobrancelhas de Logan, depois de pegar o frasco que continha algumas frutas minúsculas em um tom verde amarronzado. Ele apertava a palma da mão contra o local. – Será assim todas as vezes que ver um feitiço sendo feito pela primeira vez.  
\- Podia ter me avisado o que ia fazer. – Reclamou o rapaz, reabrindo o olho novamente. – Teria me preparado pro que viria.  
\- E qual a graça disso? – Ela tinha um tom bastante etéreo que irritou o escocês. – Recomponha-se. Precisamos compensar o tempo que perdermos por causa do seu atraso.  
Agora ele entendia o que Black falara. Lily não estava para brincadeira, mas quem disse que Logan se importava?

Era perto do meio-dia quando o sino avisando sobre o almoço sooou.  
\- Aonde pensa que vai? – Brigou Lily quando Logan apanhou suas coisas jogadas no chão.   
\- Pro almoço. – O escocês respondeu, massageando a testa com as costas da mão. – Não ouviu o sinal tocando.   
\- Ninguém mandou você chegar com quase uma hora e meia de atrasado. – Ela deixou a varinha de madeira escura próxima a alguns pequenos caldeirões sob a bancada e começou a procurar por algo dentro da bolsa.  
\- Mas eu estou faminto. – Reclamou o aluno, fechando o rosto como uma criança birrenta. – Parece que vai sair um alien de dentro do meu estômago.   
\- Senta aí. – A professora apontou para um dos bancos a sua frente.  
Ele atendeu. A cabeça latejava um pouco, parecia que tinha tomado um porre daqueles e acordara com uma ressaca incrivelmente forte. As têmporas doíam, a testa, os olhos, até piscar fazia a aflição das horas anteriores voltarem. Royer não estava para brincadeiras. Ela era bastante severa e rígida.   
Viram todos os tipos de azarações básicas. Como a professora dissera, ele precisa estar pronto para qualquer coisa que os alunos de Hogwarts soubessem. Claro, não conseguiram pegar tudo durante aquelas poucas horas juntos, tinham que dar alguns minutos de descanso para que o escocês se recuperasse. Ele tinha que admitir que Lily parecia entender tanto quanto Black sobre sua condição rara.   
\- Sirva-se. – A morena deixou algumas barras de chocolate sobre a mesa e tirou uma garrafa de dentro da bolsa.  
\- Dr. Pepper? Não pensei que fosse ver uma tão cedo. – Logan olhou para o refrigerante, enquanto a professora transfigurava dois caldeirões de estanho em copos de vidro.  
\- Não gosto muito de suco de abóbora. – Partiu um pedaço do doce e comeu.  
\- Péssimas lembranças? – Ele serviu os liquido gaseificado, colocando um pouco em cada vasilhame.  
\- Não vou conversar sobre isso com você. – A professora rebateu, antes que o aluno fizesse alguma piada. - Não insiste.  
\- Tudo bem. - Por mais que quisesse saber mais sobre Lily, não iria forçar, já que ela ainda tinha o poder de fazer da vida do escocês um inferno. – Mas pode me contar como sabe tanto sobre o exscribend testatem?   
Ela soltou um suspiro e revirou os olhos. Pelo jeito, parecia pedir demais por uma refeição em silêncio e tranqüila.   
\- A minha mãe estudava a bruxaria do ponto de vista genético. – A morena respondeu, sem dar muita importância. – Ela criou uma teoria de que uma seqüência específica de genes era responsável para determinar se alguém é bruxo ou não. O que explicaria por quê existem pessoas que nasceram em famílias de bruxas, mas não conseguem fazer feitiços e por quê existem aqueles que nunca tiveram contato com o mundo mágico e nascem capaz de fazê-lo.  
\- Teoria interessante. – Comentou Logan, enquanto comia.  
\- Não me interrompa. Ainda não terminei. – Ralhou Lily.  
Ele apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.  
\- Numa das pesquisas, ela topou com uma condição anormal. Uma característica recessiva que apenas alguns indivíduos apresentavam e que era baseada na heterocromia. Isso acabou mudando o foco da pesquisa, e ela passou a estudar os que possuíam esses genes. – A professora deu um gole em seu refrigerante. – Depois de algum tempo, minha mãe deu o nome de exscribend testatem, o Olho Copiador. Estou continuando a pesquisa dela.  
O escocês coçou a têmpora. Era por isso que Lily estava interessada nele. Era puramente científico. Como se fosse uma cobaia que fala um monte de besteira. Ficou deprimido, lógico, mas quem disse que não poderia ser proveitoso? Se ela estava usando-o também poderia usar a situação a seu favor. Criar uma situação ganha-ganha.  
\- Então, eu sou só um rato de laboratório. – Levou a mão ao peito, e usou o tom mais dramático possível, fazendo uma interpretação bastante jocosa e caricata. Podia até trabalhar numa novela de tão canastrão. – Vou chorar, achava que significava mais pra você.  
\- Está dispensado. – A morena pegou o copo de Dr. Pepper do escocês e derramou dentro do seu.  
\- Não vai nem me deixar terminar o refrigerante? – Ele franziu a testa e abaixou para apanhar o material.  
\- Você não merece dividir um Dr. Pepper comigo. – Ela falou de forma severa. – Agora cai fora, Logan.  
\- Há, me chamou pelo primeiro nome. – O escocês tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto e apontava para a professora com o indicador em riste. – E você está rindo!  
As sardas dela foram tomadas por um vermelho carmim. Kendrick achou aquilo bonito, um sinal de que talvez, ela não fosse ser tão impessoal quanto ele pensou que seria.  
\- Sai fora antes que te transforme em um sapo. – Ameaçou, balançando a varinha de um lado para o outro.  
\- Estou indo, estou indo. – Botou a mochila nas costas e caminhou em direção a saída. – Você devia rir mais, tia. Tem um sorriso muito bonito e combina mais com você do que essa cara de solteirona mal-comida. – Comentou antes de sumir.  
Agora sim ela ficara envergonhada.

 

Logan caminhava apresado rumando do campo de quadribol. Se perder por entre as milhares de escadas e trilhas do castelo fora útil. Pelo menos agora sabia como andar por todo o castelo sem se perder. Precisava apenas lembrar-se de ser educado com as portas, já que elas também pareciam ter vida própria.  
\- Está atrasado Sr. Kendrick. – Oliver disse, assim que o escocês pisou no grande gramado com os aros e a marcação do esporte bruxo.   
Oliver era um bruxo alto, devia ter quase 1m90, forte, porte de goleiro mesmo. A mão era tão grande que fazia medo. Também devia ter os dedos estourados de tantas lesões. Se fosse no futebol, o aluno podia apostar que ele estaria na seleção inglesa. Entretanto, não se sentia nenhum pouco intimidado.  
\- Me perdi pelos caminhos da vida. – Falou, arrancando risadas dos garotos menores. Tinha visto isso em um mangá antigo e estava doido para usar a frase.  
\- Engraçadinho. – O professor foi sarcástico. – Vá para o fim da fila, ao lado do Potter e da Weasley.  
Albus e Rosie ficaram animados ao verem Logan se aproximando. A vassoura destinada a ele era maior do que a dos outros, mas do mesmo modelo. Dava para ver o nome “Nimbus 2000” gravado no cabo.  
\- Bom, voltando ao que estava explicando. – Continuou Wood. – Até o ano de 1998, os alunos do primeiro não tinham autorização para possuir uma vassoura, mas essa regra foi revista durante a reconstrução da escola após a batalha de Hogwarts, na Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Desde então, a vassoura é visto como matéria pessoal, apesar da escola ter um número limitado para os alunos que quiserem usar durante as aulas de vôo.   
“Seria bom comprar uma.” Pensou o escocês, refletindo se devia usar um pouco das 20 mil libras que juntava para ter uma vassoura própria.  
\- Outra regra importante é sobre o quadribol. Tem um limite de idade para participar dos times. Anteriormente era preciso ter apenas 12 anos, mas com o acidente do ano passado, quando o apanhador da Grifinória se perdeu na floresta negra e reapareceu três dias depois, todo arrebentado, o Conselho de Pais e Mestres decidiu elevar para 13 anos a idade mínima.  
Os burburinhos e reclamações começaram. Toda aquela energia juvenil disposta a discutir e berrar para poder entrar nos times.  
\- Isso não é justo. – Falou bem alto um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos da Sonserina. – Harry Potter fez parte do time da casa dele com 11 anos e foi um dos melhores apanhadores da escola.  
\- Eu sei... Scorpius. – Leu o nome o nome do menino na lista, achando estranho um Malfoy fazer tal elogio a Potter. – Joguei com ele, sei que era singular, mas Harry foi uma exceção. E por mais que eu pensei que é uma regra estúpida, estou de mãos atadas.  
Logan segurou a vontade de gritar “Haha, eu posso jogar”.  
\- Agora estiquem a mão direita e digam: suba.  
\- Suba! – Berraram todos juntos.  
De alguns, a vassoura nem se mexeu, de outros atendeu prontamente e parou direto em suas mãos. A de Kendrick se ergue e ficou firme entre os dedos, mas sacudia de um lado para outro, de forma rebelde. Estava admirado. A história de que vassouras e bruxos combinavam parecia ser real. Mais uma coisa que estava guardando para contar a Holly.  
\- Os que conseguiram que a vassoura acatasse a ordem, montem-nas e dêem um leve impulso com os pés. Quem não conseguiu, continue tentando, que uma hora elas aceitam. – Oliver orientou, se aproximando de Rosie para ajudá-la.  
Logan fez como o professor ensinou. Colocou o objeto entre as pernas e deu um pulo. Talvez tenha usado força demais.  
A vassoura subiu e subiu e voou em linha reta. A partir daí, foi típico de uma comédia pastelão. Ela ia em alta velocidade, para cima e para baixo, da direita para esquerda, quando bem entendia. Dava alguns pinotes, como se tentasse derrubar quem a montava. Parecia mais um cavalo xucro do que outra coisa, e tudo o que o escocês podia fazer era se segurar.  
\- Diaba, pára sua diaba. – gritava o escocês a plenos pulmões. – Sossega esse rabo seco em algum lugar.  
Mas o objeto não escutava. Pulava e balançava, indo para onde bem entendia.   
Oliver tentava dar instruções, mas Logan não às escutava. E professor também não podia subir para acudi-lo, porque os alunos menores estavam na mesma situação, com as vassouras desgovernadas, querendo sair para tudo quanto era lado.  
“Já que se comporta como um cavalo, vou tratar como um cavalo”, disse Kendrick a si mesmo, lembrando de quando fora a fazenda de um tio de Holly e que montara pela primeira vez.  
Segurou o cabo com as duas mãos e puxou-o para trás como se fossem duas rédeas. A rapidez com que se movia foi diminuindo, diminuindo, até ficar parado no ar, apenas flutuando. “Hey, deu certo” exclamou, atônito com o resultado. Abaixou lentamente a vassoura, fazendo-a ganhar velocidade aos poucos.  
Tinha que admitir, apesar do susto, voar era legal. O vento batia nos cabelos, esvoaçava a roupa e dava uma sensação de liberdade única. Podia ser comparado com andar de moto, mas nem chegava perto. Era algo indescritível, só fazendo para saber.  
Agora só faltava uma coisa aprender a aterrissar.  
Quando embicou o cabo para baixo, mais uma vez, colocou força demais. Começou a descer como um míssil teleguiado. Rodava as mãos em torno dos comandos, mas isso piorou a situação, ao invés de só cair, agora ele rodopiava, dando loopings.   
A velocidade lacerante aumentava a medida que se aproximava do chão, comprimiu braços e pernas, podia sentir o cheiro da grama se vindo mais perto, por sorte, não escutava nada, a não ser o sussurro forte do vento criado. Fechou os olhos, seria um tombo e tanto, podia quebrar alguma coisa na queda.  
Então, a vassoura deu rasante próximo a terra, deixando todos estupefatos. Ninguém acreditava na habilidade do novato. Que de habilidade não tinha nada, era tudo um golpe de sorte e improviso. Quando sentiu as costas rasparem no chão, abriu os membros, soltando-se do objeto, que fez um pouso suave na grama, enquanto Logan quicava parecendo uma bola de basquete e até parar perto de um dos aros.  
As palmas ecoaram bem alto. Parecia ter sido um show magnífico de acrobacias aéreas.   
\- Quem viu, viu. Quem não viu, assiste no youtube. – Gritou o escocês, sentindo dores e o estômago revirando.

Apesar do tombo, estava decido. Ia comprar uma vassoura daquelas.


	7. Lição 6 – Quadribol pode ser um esporte violento

A aula de Oliver acabou melhor do que começara para os estudantes do primeiro ano. Boa parte da turma dominara o básico sobre voar numa vassoura. Se o professor fosse escolher o melhor aluno, com certeza seria Albus Potter, com Logan em segundo. Potter era pequeno e ágil, lembrava muito Harry no inicio de seu período em Hogwarts.   
Enquanto os alunos retornavam para as a salas comunais, o escocês permanecia sentado no gramado, com as costas apoiadas na muralha de pedra. A mente viajava sobre aquele dia absurdo que estava tendo, sobre o quanto queria contar para alguém, mas o celular não funcionava de maneira nenhuma.   
As barras de sinal ficavam zeradas o tempo inteiro. Nem mesmo em campo aberto. Tudo bem que não era o melhor dos aparelhos, entretanto, em tempos em que se tem uma torre de telecomunicação a cada dez metros, satélites que ligam qualquer um a qualquer país do mundo, era de se esperar que cumprisse sua função  
\- Pronto pra jogar? – Roxie vinha junto com Fred, ambos carregando um malão parecido com o que os estudantes usavam para guarda os livros e o resto de suas coisas.  
– Vamos ver como ele se saí. – O garoto Weasley falou, jogando o baú de madeira na grama enquanto a irmã tirava as três vassouras de cima. – Precisamos urgente de jogadores. Os melhores jogadores do time foram embora, temos só a Roxie e eu, que somos artilheiros, o Teddy, que é goleiro e o Fiennes que é o apanhador.  
\- E um dos piores que já tivemos. – Emendou a irmã. – Perdemos todos os jogos no último campeonato porque o idiota pegava tudo, menos a droga do pomo de ouro.   
Fred balançava a cabeça vergonhosamente, relembrando-se do ano anterior, considerado o pior resultado na história da casa. Havia sido a primeira vez, durante toda a existência de Hogwarts, que Grifinória perdera todas as partidas por mais de 400 pontos de diferença. Uma temporada para ser esquecida.   
\- Outro ano irmã. – Fred tirou de dentro do baú uma bola de couro vermelha, parecida com uma de futebol, mas que continha três cavidade em partes diferentes, uma alça nas laterais. – Segure a Goles, veja como se sai com ela. - Atirou-a para o escocês, que se enrolou com a esfera, que pulava de um lado para outro, enquanto ele tentava a todo custo e não a deixar cair no chão. Era mais pesada do que parecia. Devia pesar quase dez quilos, igual a uma bola de pólo aquático, e se caísse no pé, era capaz de arrancar um dedo fora.  
\- Isso se atira nos aros para quando o goleiro está fora da jogada. Cada gol vale 10 pontos. – Explicou a ruiva, apontando para as traves e tentando conter o riso, vendo o embaraço de Logan com o objeto. – Definitivamente, ele não é um artilheiro.   
\- Quem sabe apanhador? – O Weasley se abaixou e mexeu em duas portinholas na tampa da mala, que tinha a palavra “Pomo” entalhada.  
\- Melhor não. – O escocês viu a pequena esfera dourada, do tamanho de uma noz na ma palma da mão de Fred. Reluzia, brilhante, com ar de que havia sido polida a pouco tempo. – Sou uma negação em apanhar coisa, ainda mais uma tão pequena. – Rejeitou a idéia.   
A explicação de Mark ainda estava fresca em sua cabeça. O apanhador era a posição mais importante do time, era dele a responsabilidade de encerrar a partida e uma das posições mais visadas. Seria como o camisa 10 de uma equipe de futebol, por isso, todo mundo queria ser um.  
\- Ele tem razão Fred. – A garota levou a mão ao queixo e coçou embaixo do lábio. Estava analisando o grande rapaz a sua frente. Ele tinha os braços grandes, seria bom para tentar pegar o pomo, mas altura e peso poderiam atrapalhar na agilidade que a posição requeria, sem tirar que ainda não voava muito bem em uma vassoura. – Tome. – Entregou um bastão de madeira, parecido com um taco de baseball, porém mais curto.   
\- Parece um taco de cricket. – Logan olhava para peça, familiarizando-se com o artefato.   
\- Quando a bola vier na sua direção, acerte-a com toda a força. – Fred disse, se abaixando para soltar a trava que mantinha a gaiola de metal que prendia uma das esferas rebeldes que sacudiam ferozmente dentro de sua cela.  
Mal o ruivo libertou o balaço de ferro, do tamanho de um melão, voou com o objeto de alvejar o rosto de Kendrick. Por reflexo, deu um golpe certeiro no objeto, quando estava a meio metro de alcançar o que planejava. A peça subiu com velocidade, igual a um foguete, atravessou as arquibancadas, fazendo um estrondo e desapareceu quando entrou no meio das árvores da Floresta Proibida.   
Foi impressionante. Os dois Weasley nunca tinha visto um balaço ser atingido com tanta precisão e tanta violência. Talvez fosse exagero, mas com certeza ele poderia ser jogador profissional se conseguisse fazer o mesmo a bordo de uma vassoura e em pleno calor da partida.  
\- Caraca. Viu isso Roxie. – Fred olhava, tentando em vão, encontrar aonde a esfera tinha caído. – Imagina se Macmillan toma uma dessas bem no meio do estômago?   
\- Raquitico do jeito que é? Vai passar uns quinze dias apagado na enfermaria. – Ela disse, quando seus olhos avistaram a peça de ferro voltando, dessa vez mais raivosa do que quando fora solta.  
\- Sai da frente. – O escocês gritou, empurrando-a e acertando o balaço de novo. A bola esvoaçou e entrou na janela de uma das torres do castelo. – Acho que vou gostar disso. – Declarou, colocando um sorriso no rosto dos Weasley.  
\- Ótimo. – Roxie disse animada. – Eu te colocaria no time agora mesmo, mas as regras não permitem. Teremos teste amanhã depois das aulas, se você for, pode ter certeza que vai passar.   
\- Tudo bem. – Respondeu, sem graça.  
Era a primeira vez que diziam que era bom em alguma coisa. Nem mesmo no futebol, que era seu esporte favorito. Geralmente o jogavam no gol, porque não precisava de muita habilidade para ficar debaixo das traves. Mas ao que parecia, não sofreria do mesmo mal em Hogwarts, o que em si, já era uma evolução.

 

Logan se divertira durante o jantar. Roxie e Fred contavam aos primos completamente empolgados sobre o que o que acontecera no campo de quadribol. O grupo parecia compartilhar da euforia. Pelo jeito, o time da casa poderia ter algum tipo de salvação.  
Apesar disso, os sentidos do escocês estavam mais preocupados com outra coisa. Estava absorto no tempo que partilhara com Royer. Na verdade, impressionado de ter saído vivo daquela sala de aula.   
O seu bem-estar não devia ser uma prioridade para a professora, dada a veemência com que insistia em praticar os mais variados tipos de feitiços e o interesse com que anotava cada reação que diferente que o aluno tinha. Era capaz até de ter escrito os palavrões que xingara quando ela executou um feitiço chamado Serpensórtia, que fez uma cobra sair da ponta da varinha.   
Pensava em tudo isso, enquanto movia a colher para dentro e para fora do prato com carne de porco e batatas coradas.  
\- Se remexer mais essa batata, ela só vai servir pra entupir ralo. – Mark se sentara do lado de Kendrick, fazendo os Weasley se calarem para que o rapaz da casa rival não os ouvisse.   
\- E aí Mark?! – Apertaram as mãos, parecendo conhecerem-se há muito tempo.   
\- Como foi o primeiro dia no inferno mágico? – Questionou o Sonserina, enquanto os outros na mesa voltarem à atenção para a comida exposta.  
\- Dentro do esperado. – Logan viu Roxie bater o indicador nos lábios, como se pedisse para que não contasse sobre o quadribol. – Pelo menos não tenho dever de casa.  
\- Sorte sua. – Mark tirou uma batata de dentro da travessa e jogou na boca. – A Royer deixou um monte de tarefa. Muita coisa mesmo. Uns cinco capítulos de leitura, mais três rolos de pergaminho pro resumo e uma poção de polissuco sem os hemeróbios cozidos.  
\- Wow. – Exclamou o grifinória. “Ela deve ter passado pra eles o dever de casa que não passou pra mim. Ou foi a raiva que sentiu de mim”, Refletiu terminando de comer um pedaço da carne de porco. – Ela não teve dó.  
\- Nem um pouco. – Faulkner tomou um gole do suco de abóbora no cálice do amigo. – Pensei que ela fosse pegar um pouco mais leve com a gente, agora que virou a diretora da Sonserina, mas não, pareceu que o demônio da McGonagall baixou nela e a fez deixar um monte de dever de casa.  
\- Ela não é tão má assim. – Defendeu-a, sem nem saber com quem o colega a comprava.   
\- Outro apaixonado. – Mark balançou a cabeça, com uma risada sarcástica.  
\- Apaixonado, é teu cú. – Jogou um pedaço da carne de porco no colega. Como seria capaz de se apaixonar?   
Não era doido. Sabia como apaixonados ficavam, perdiam a razão completamente. Tinha um exemplo bem perto, Holly. Estava no último ano da escola e pronta para se casar com um cara que conheceu no verão passado e que parecia mais interessado no carro dele do que na namorada .   
Atração. Era a melhor palavra que definia o que sentia pela professora. Afinal, ela fazia seu tipo. Sempre tivera um fraco incontrolável por morenas, ainda mais se tivessem os olhos claros. Igual kriptonita para o super-homem.   
\- Está sim. – Provocou Mark. – Você ficou com cara de tonto quando fala dela. A mesma cara de bocó que fez no jantar de ontem. Eu estava longe, mas dava pra ver.  
Logan preferiu voltar para sua refeição. – Você sabe que ela é gay, né. – Mark comentou, abaixando o tom de voz para que os outros não o ouvissem. - Tem histórias dela com saindo com algumas meninas que já se formaram. A não ser que você use alguma poção pra virar mulher, não tem a menor chance dela se apaixonar por você.  
\- Cara, parece até a Holly com esse papo. – Colocou uma garfada de batatas na boca, entediado por ter virado alvo das brincadeiras, se sentindo um idiota por ter se interessado por alguém impossível.   
\- Quem é Holly? – Faulkner questionou, parecendo interessado.  
\- É uma amiga minha. – O escocês desistiu de comer, e afastou o prato de comida. Procurou o smartphone dentro do bolso da calça, apertou em alguns botões e mostrou a foto. Estavam ele e a amiga, brincando de fazer caretas. – É a irmã mais nova que nunca pedi, mas que acabou aparecendo no meu caminho.  
Mark pulo algumas imagens e parou em uma em que a garota estava sorrindo. Parou e ficou admirando. Ele tinha que dizer que era bonita, devia ser trouxa, já que nunca a viu pelos corredores de Hogwarts, a não ser que estudasse em uma das outras escolas de magia espalhadas pela Europa.   
\- Ela é linda – Devolveu o celular. – Já ficou com ela?  
\- Não, cara! Ela é como se fosse a minha irmã! – Logan respondeu sem pestanejar, como se fosse a coisa mais nojenta do mundo.  
\- Só checando, só checando. – Ele tentou se desculpar pela besteira que falara. – Pena que ela é trouxa, senão pediria para me apresentar. – Lamentou.  
\- Tem problemas com trouxas? – O escocês indagou, tendo vivo na memória que Faulkner chamara Fiennes de “sangue ruim”.  
\- Nenhum problema com eles. – Respondeu, enquanto estalava os dedos. – Mas meu pai é um pouco surtado com isso. Ele já não vai muito com a minha cara, se aparecer em casa com uma trouxa, é capaz de ele ter um infarto e voltar só pra puxar meu pé.  
O escocês achou que era apenas um exagero da parte do amigo, mas seus próprios pais eram uma prova de que talvez não fosse isso. Lembrava-se de uma vez em particular, em que estava doente e que a mãe o arrastara para escola, mesmo com quase 40 graus de febre. Dizia que era um capricho do garoto. Algumas vezes chegava a pensar que ela o detestava. Que via nele uma espécie de demônio ou coisa do gênero. O pai nada podia fazer. Passava a maior parte do tempo no mar, pescando, tentando trazer algum sustento, mas o pouco tempo que gastavam juntos, o homem parecia ser indiferente com o garoto.  
\- Vou indo. – Mark tirou Kendrick de seu transe. – Tenho muita coisa pra fazer antes de dormir. Boa sorte no teste de quadribol amanhã.  
\- Como sabe que vou fazer o teste? – Franziu o cenho.  
\- O Malfoy contou pra todo mundo na mesa que viu você mandar um balaço pro meio da Floresta Proibida. – Faulkner cruzou os braços, com um ar de superior tomando conta do rosto. – Se o imbecil do Fiennes não te quiser no time, me avise. Nós da Sonserina adoraríamos ter um jogador com esse tipo de poder do nosso lado.  
Fora bom os Weasley terem ouvido o que Mark falou. Quem sabe o interesse da equipe rival no rapaz, mostrava que seria interessante tê-lo em campo.

 

Logan acordara cedo. Mais uma vez, seguira conselho de Black a risca e evitara o salão comunal. Enquanto não tivesse aulas com o diretor da Grifinória, que seriam nas quartas, era melhor evitar aglomerações e permanecer invisível no radar dos encrenqueiros.   
Saiu da torre bem cedo, antes de todos se levantarem. Tinha o banheiro inteiramente para si, um alívio, já que é desconfortável tomar banho, sabendo que tem uma penca de adolescentes e crianças atrás do box, enchendo saco para usar o chuveiro ou reclamando que não querem escovar os dentes.   
O resto do dia transcorreu de forma serena. Também, dois tempos de aula de história da magia com um professor fantasma não era lá muito excitante. Era inusitado, porque havia visto os fantasmas correndo por todos os andares, inclusive, a Grifinória tinha um próprio, Sir Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça.   
Porém, o Sr. Binns era um chato de galochas, capa, guarda-chuva, e óculos protetor. Falava de uma maneira tão monótona que Logan brigava com as pálpebras para que não se fechassem de tanto tédio. Por pouco não desistiu de voltar para o segundo tempo depois do almoço. O jeito fora passar o tempo inteiro pensando no teste para o time de quadribol e escrevendo em um pedaço de pergaminho a carta que mandaria para Holly no final do dia. Já que não conseguia sinal, faria do jeito antigo Iria à casa de Hagrid depois do teste e pediria para colocar no correio. Também aproveitaria para pedir que o gigante comprasse um barbeador e creme pra barba.   
Depois de um breve pit-stop na torre da Grifinória, chegou correndo ao campo onde tivera as lições de vôo. Um grupo do quarto e quinto anos conversava animadamente sobre as expectativas daquele teste. Pelo o que conseguira captar do bate-papo o capitão da equipe não quisera fazer testes no ano anterior e colocou o irmão mais novo para ficar com a vaga de batedor deixada por Gregory Hershey, por mais que Black discordasse e a diretora McGonagall tentasse fazer com que as regras fossem cumpridas, a vontade do conselho de pais fora mais forte e manteve o que o capitão decidira.  
\- Vai precisar disso. – Logan virou a cabeça deixando a conversa dos rapazes de lado por alguns instantes. Ele sabia quem estava puxando assunto.   
\- Veio me ver jogar? – Falou presunçoso, ao ver a professora Royer perto da parede na qual ele se escorara, entregando-lhe uma das Nimbus 2000 da escola.  
Ela arqueou a sobrancelha direita, sem demonstrar surpresa pelo questionamento. Esperava que ele fosse arrogante, percebera que isso era personalidade dele.   
\- Por incrível que pareça, sim. – Lily viu um riso irônico de vitória surgir no rosto do escocês. – Minha curiosidade é puramente científica, Sr. Kendrick. – Disse em um tom frio. – Quando ouvi um dos meus alunos comentarem que você faria o teste para o time de quadribol hoje, quis vir assistir. Seria interessante ver como um exscribend testatem se porta em uma partida. Além disso, se você for realmente bom e não conseguir entrar, posso dar um jeito de colocá-lo no time da Sonserina.   
\- Mesmo eu sendo da casa rival? – Ele franziu cenho sem entender o objetivo da professora.  
\- Se o que dizem é verdade, que você consegue mandar um balaço na Floresta Proibida. – Ela parecia duvidar da história. - Seria interessante quebrar algumas regrar pra tê-lo na Sonserina. Faulkner não ficaria tão desprotegido e o estaríamos com a mão na taça.   
Logan queria dizer que não ia ser um traidor. Podia não estar no lugar ideal, mas ficar contra sua casa era algo que fora de cogitação. Se tinha uma coisa que não suportava eram traidores.   
\- Preciso ir. – Correu, sem responder a proposta, pois Fiennes e o resto da equipe da Grifinória tinham acabado de pisar no gramado.   
Quando se aproximou, ficou feliz por não ter perdido nenhuma explicação importante.  
\- Vamos cortar o papo furado. – O apanhador disse, fazendo o silêncio se instaurar entre os candidatos. – Separem-se em filas, de acordo com a posição na qual pretendem jogar, vou escolher dois para ficarem com a gente e o resto em outros times. O resultado será divulgado amanhã.  
Após muita discussão e muita bagunça quatro equipes, além da principal, estavam formadas. Houve uma confusão inicial, porque ninguém sabia onde a fila de cada posição deveria ficar, mas nada que pudesse atrapalhar o andamento da prova.   
O escocês se juntara como batedor do time 3, junto com dois Weasley, Louis e Dominique, Hector Gomez, um latino baixinho vindo da Guatemala e que estava no quarto ano, um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos parecidos com os de uma ave de rapina que Logan não entendera o nome, Jeremy Jones, um rapaz magrelo do quinto ano que queria desesperadamente fazer parte daquele grupo e Ellen Bells, uma menina do quarto ano, de cabelos escuros e ar pedante que estava convencida de que conseguiriam vencer.  
A primeira partida entre a equipe principal e o time 1 havia sido um massacre. 340 a 0, para os titulares. O escocês entendera o plano: humilhar os concorrentes para que desistissem fácil de brigar. Assim, os dois que Douglas colocara nas vagas abertas teriam chances maiores de permanecerem.  
Quando time 2 entrou em campo, Kendrick resolvera observar como Fiennes voava, estudando cada movimento, em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse ser útil para quando entrassem em campo. Percebera que o apanhador movia-se igual a uma barata tonta, mas sempre tendia para direta quando fazia curvas e o joelho esquerdo abria demais.   
\- Logan. – Sentiu a mão de Dominique pousando sobre o seu ombro.  
\- Sim. – Os olhos dele estavam fixos no jogo.   
\- Tente proteger o Louis. – A ruiva disse, com um tom de preocupação latente na voz. – Ele acha que pode tirar o Fiennes da posição de apanhador, mas todos nós sabemos que isso nunca vai acontecer. O Fiennes deve ter mandado o irmão tentar derrubar o Louis da vassoura.   
\- Deixa comigo. – Respondeu. Ela deve ter feito o pedido por causa da proteção extra que Logan dava a Albus. Se bobeasse, viraria o guardião oficial dos Weasley.  
Outra derrota esmagadora. 420 a 10 para os titulares. Douglas não era tão ruim quando Roxie e Fred falaram. Sabia bem como se posicionar, para onde ir e com pegar o pomo. Algo lhe dizia que o garoto estava fazendo corpo mole naquelas derrotas.  
\- É a nossa vez. – Disse o escocês, assim que os derrotados abandonaram o campo, triste por terem o pior desempenho até o momento.   
Logan sentiu a mão presa no cabo da vassoura ficar fria. Tinha uma chance para mostrar do que era capaz. Tudo bem se não conseguisse, aliás, isso era quase certo, tendo em vista que Douglas o odiava, mas estava disposto a enfrentar. Nunca fora de correr de uma luta e essa não seria a primeira vez.  
Quando o apito soou, deu um impulso forte e voou atrás de um balaço. Como Roxie previra, o peso e o tamanho do escocês atrapalhavam-no em alguns movimentos, entretanto, ele tinha uma destreza e agilidade incomum para alguém tão grande. Marcava certeiro a posição da bola. Quem sabe se estivesse em uma vassoura melhor pudesse corrigir os defeitos.   
Estava sendo um jogo violento. Os artilheiros se matavam para pegar a goles, e quando conseguiam, iam numa carreira descomunal em direção as balizas e atiravam-na sem a menor piedade dos goleiros.   
Os batedores tentavam a todo o custo defender os apanhadores. Os balaços iam e vinham desenfreados sem ter um alvo específico. Logan Impediu que Louis fosse acertado umas quatro vezes, na última, a bola ficou a centímetros da boca do estômago do Weasley. Dominique estava certa, o irmão mais novo de Douglas, Gilbert, marcara um alvo em Louis.   
Só havia um jeito de parar a carnificina para cima do garoto. Tirar os Fiennes do jogo.   
\- Hector! – Gritou o escocês, parando ao lado do latino – Cola no Louis. Não deixa o espantalho derrubá-lo.   
\- O que você vai fazer? – Indagou Gomez, porém Kendrick não escutou.   
Vira um balaço passar ali perto, era oportunidade perfeita para por seu plano em prática, já que Gilbert estava ocupado, tentando ouvir o que o irmão mais velho mandava. Apinhou a vassoura num mergulho acompanhando a peça de ferro que descia em uma velocidade frenética, atrás de Fred.   
Quando ela ia alvejar o ruivo, Logan bateu com tudo o que tinha, com a ponta do taco. A bola subiu com rapidez, completamente desgovernada, pegando bem o cabo da Infinitus 2016 de Gilbert. O batedor rodou como um pião desnorteado até cair no chão com um forte estrondo.  
\- Tomou essa, espantalho. – Provocou o escocês. – Um já foi, agora falta um.  
Os olhos correram o campo em busca de outro balaço.  
Viu um passar perto do rosto de Teddy. “Seria interessante tirar o goleiro deles”, pensou enquanto voava com tudo atrás da bola. Era a última chance que teria no jogo. Douglas e Louis estavam emparelhados, com o pomo a sua frente. O Weasley estava quase pegando o ponto dourado.  
Um pouco desajeitado, mirou de qualquer maneira e bateu o balaço na direção de Fiennes. Fora uma tacada certeira, a bola de ferro zuniu em velocidade, atravessando a largura do campo em segundos, e colidindo em cheio na boca do estômago do apanhador titular. Puro lance de sorte, mas decisivo para que os candidatos vencessem a partida.  
Uma gritaria começara quando os vencedores tocaram o chão. Todos queriam comemorar, era uma façanha única, porque aqueles garotos acreditavam que não tinham a menor chance de vencer. Que aqueles testes serviriam apenas para cumprir as exigências de Black para dar uma chance honesta e justa a quem quisesse fazer parte do time.  
\- Vai ser um campeonato e tanto esse ano. – Comentou Royer com um sorriso. – Seria uma pena se ele não entrar no time.  
\- Com certeza. – Respondeu o professor Black, saindo de uma das sombras criadas pelo crepúsculo nas paredes da escola. – Mas você não veio aqui só por causa do exscribend testatem ou para levá-lo pro time da Sonserina, você gosta dele.   
\- Não, não gosto – Disse, se sentindo ofendida pela declaração do colega.  
\- Gosta sim. – Ele se aproximou, deixando os lábios bem próximos da orelha esquerda da professora. – Senão gostasse, não teria tomado aquele refrigerante com o Logan e teria azarado as pernas dele quando ele disse que você “Tem um sorriso muito bonito e combina mais com você do que essa cara de solteirona mal-comida”.  
A repetição das mesmas palavras do aluno fez o sangue de Lily correr mais rápido. Não havia como Black saber o que fora dito naquela sala.  
\- Você anda me espionando? – Questionou, tentando parecer calma com a descoberta.  
\- Eu te disse no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, há quase três anos, não confio em você. – O professor usara um tom ameaçador em sua voz. – Ninguém sabe nada sobre você, nem sobre sua família, nem o que fez depois que se formou na Durmstrang. E um belo dia, você aparece querendo assumir o lugar do velho Slughorn, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Isso é muito suspeito.  
\- O meu passado é da minha conta, Black. – Ela o encarou, com uma frieza absurda nos olhos. Pareciam duas pedras de gelo tomadas por verde-esmeralda. – Nem todos são como você, que gosta de compartilhar tudo com seus alunos.   
\- Apenas estou passando um recado. – Ele pulou a mureta que dividia o castelo do campo de quadribol. – Se eu descobrir que você tem uma agenda própria aqui dentro, eu acabo com a sua raça.  
\- Você não pode comigo. – Lily disse, sendo ainda mais fria. – Nunca pôde. Nem quando seu exscribend testatem ficava ativo o tempo inteiro. – Encerrou, virando para pegar o caminho das masmorras.


	8. Lição 7 – Existe outras atividades na escola

Não demorou mais muito tempo para que os testes da equipe da Grifinória terminasse. Douglas decidira encerrar sem que o último time participasse, alegando que, com os titulares sem o batedor principal, não seria correto continuar. Uma desculpa esfarrapada, pois ele tinha medo que a vitória de alguns candidatos inspirasse os outros a fazerem um jogo mais agressivo.   
Logan deu de ombros. Não tinha chance nenhuma, por mais que pensasse o quão legal seria se entrasse. Podia ouvir a torcida gritando seu nome, igual ao Emirates Stadium em dia de clássico entre Arsenal e Chelsea. Saber que batedor era uma posição pouco prestigiada, não abalava seus devaneios.   
Dessa vez tivera que esperar bastante por um chuveiro livre. A animação e frustração eram o principal assunto entre os rapazes. Expectativas muito altas, todos pensavam que tinham uma chance muito boa. Por isso o escocês ficou calado, apenas esperando a sua vez de tomar banho para poder ir até a casa de Hagrid.   
Era relativamente fácil de encontrar. A única cabana nos terrenos da escola, próxima aos pinheiros da Floresta Proibida. Conseguia ver a propriedade da janela do dormitório na torre da Grifinória, e foi para lá que Kendrick se dirigiu, depois de um longo período esperando por um box.

Os jardins de Hogwarts estavam cheios de alunos, apesar do adiantar da hora. Estavam aproveitando o calor que fazia naquele final de tarde para descansar do intenso dia de estudos, e mal a primeira semana havia chegado na metade.   
Em meio às capas pretas e gravatas coloridas, Logan se destacava por não estar usando o uniforme habitual. Aquelas roupas o incomodavam, faziam-no se sentir mais um número do que um indivíduo, e também sentia falta de usar calça jeans e camiseta, por mais que a camiseta vermelha que vestia estivesse gasta.   
Não demorou a encontrar o casebre de pedras e telhado alto do guarda-caças de Hogwarts. Era impossível não enxergar a vasta plantação, com abóboras imensas, morangos do tamanho de laranjas, pés de couves assombrosos, e mais uma infinidade de frutas e legumes que estava com preguiça de adivinhar o que eram. Saia um fumaça tímida da chaminé, sinal de Hagrid estava na residência.   
Deu algumas batidas na porta de quase quatro metros de altura, já olhando para cima, prevendo a chegada do gigante.   
\- Oh, olá Logan. – Saudou o guarda-caças, com um cão preto assustador que batia na altura dos joelhos do dono, quase do mesmo tamanho do escocês. – Que bom que apareceu. Entre. – Convidou de forma alegre.   
Tudo no interior daquela cabana fazia jus a um gigante. Móveis maiores que o normal, dispostos de uma maneira um tanto quanto desorganizada, algumas poltronas de couro, provavelmente usaram um boi inteiro apenas para fazer cada uma daquelas peças, a mesa de centro tinham duas canecas que Hagrid tratou de recolher, enquanto o cachorro se amuava perto da porta dos fundos, com ar de quem passara o dia inteiro dormindo.   
\- Você é igual ao seu pai, dentuço. Um tremendo preguiçoso. – O homenzarrão brigou, caminhando para a cozinha.  
Tinha uma caçarola pendurada sobre o fogo, parecida com o caldeirão que tinha na sala de poções, mas um pouco mais velho. Estava com a tampa, então não dava para ver o que tinha dentro, talvez o jantar.  
\- Quer uma xícara de chá? – Perguntou o barbudo, sendo amigável.  
\- Que tal café irlandês? – Logan se sentou na poltrona mais afastada, fugindo do calor que emanava da lareira. – Eu realmente preciso de algo forte que chá.  
\- Não acho que deveria pedir isso, rapaz? – Repreendeu, tentado a servir o pedido do garoto. Dificilmente recebia visitas com as quais pudesse desfrutar algum tipo de álcool, apenas alunos ou ex-alunos que sempre pediam uma xícara de chá.  
\- Eu tenho idade pra beber, Hagrid. – Falou com um riso sarcástico no rosto. – Mostro minha identidade se quiser.   
\- Não precisa. – Ele correu para buscar a garrafa. As passadas rápidas e profundas do gigante faziam o assoalho de madeira tremer um pouco, mas nada que atrapalhasse o sono pesado de Dentuço em seu ninho. – Tome.  
O guarda-caças serviu dois copos de um líquido dourado, que o escocês podia jurar que tinha visto a bebida deixar um rastro de chamas no vidro.   
\- O professor Dumbledore me deu essa garrafa de Firewhisky um pouco antes de morrer. É uma das melhores que já tomei. Prove. – Incentivou, vendo o olhar desconfiado de Kendrick. Como era álcool e precisava urgentemente de um trago para esquecer as dores que afligiam cada membro de seu corpo, ele bebeu.  
Apesar da queimação, era bom. Parecia que tinha engolido uma chama viva, mas que era saborosa e com um leve amargor no final misturado com um gosto amadeirado. Com certeza a melhor coisa que bebera em anos.  
\- Sabe, por pouco não encontra com o Mark Faulkner por aqui. – Hagrid contou, apreciando a expressão confusa no rosto do aluno. – Que bom que vocês estão se dando bem, ele é um bom garoto, nem parece ser da Sonserina, mas é muito solitário.  
Logan arqueou as sobrancelhas. Pensava que Mark devia ser um dos mais populares da casa. Ele era legal, amigável, gente boa, e era o apanhador do time de quadribol da casa, e pelo o que entendera, apanhadores eram o topo da cadeia alimentar na escola.   
\- Como assim, Hagrid? – Indagou curioso.  
\- Bom, os outros alunos da Sonserina preferem evitá-lo. - Explicou, servindo mais firewhisky para o visitante. - Não fazem nada mal com ele, porque, bem ou mal, ele foi responsável pela boa campanha do time ano passado. E o pessoal das outras casas evita porque, bem, ele é da Sonserina, e os alunos de lá não são os favoritos da escola. São metidos, arrogantes e não tem o menor senso de decência. E se me perguntar, aquele chapéu seletor fez uma grande burrada em colocar o Mark na Sonserina e o Fiennes na Grifinória. Aquele Douglas e o irmão dele não merecem carregar o escudo na Grifinória no uniforme, nem mesmo mereciam estar aqui. – Aquilo parecia enfurecer o guarda-caças. Ele apertava o copo com força, se fosse uma louça comum teria se espatifado em vários pedaços.  
\- Eu perguntaria o motivo de tanto ódio. – Disse Logan. – Mas eu tive a prova no trem o quando estávamos vindo para cá.  
\- Ele quase fez o Neville ser demitido ano passado. – Hagrid contou com um tom azedo na voz. – Tudo bem que a origem não devia importar, mas quando um trouxa, que não conhece nada do mundo da magia, tem o conselho de pais e diretor da escola na mão é sinal de que tem algo errado. - A cara de perdido do escocês indicava que ele não estava entendendo nada do que o gigante reclamava. – O pai do Fiennes é primeiro-ministro da Inglaterra. Tem acesso direto ao Rei William e a Duquesa Middleton. Então todos fazem o que ele quer porque têm medo de que ele use a influência dentro do governo e dos meios de comunicação para nos expor ao resto dos trouxas.   
\- E comece uma nova inquisição e caçada aos bruxos. – Completou Kendrick.   
\- Vamos mudar de assunto. Lembrar dessas coisas me deprime. – o guarda-caças voltou à atenção para a panela sobre o fogo.

Hagrid acabou convidando Logan para o jantar. Ele fazia um ensopado de carne com batatas e legumes que cheirava muito bem e parecia convidativo. Também era bom para passar o tempo, aprendendo mais sobre o mundo dos bruxos.   
Aprendera que, por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguiria fazer o celular ou notebook funcionar dentro do terreno de Hogwarts, já que a escola era enfeitiçada para os aparelhos dos trouxas deixarem de funcionar, mas que, por sorte, em Hogsmeade, havia uma lan house com conexão boa o suficiente para satisfazer as necessidades de qualquer um.   
A alternativa para enviar uma mensagem a Holly era enviar uma coruja contendo uma carta ou bilhete. As aves nunca erravam o destinatário, dizia o guarda-caças, mas o escocês lembrara que a carta dele era prova cabal de que uma coruja pode se enganar de vez em quando. Iria mandar o rascunho que escrevera na aula de história, do jeito que estava, porque estava morrendo de preguiça de passar a metade de um pergaminho a limpo para enviar. Ia aproveitar e pedir para a amiga mandar um barbeador e creme pra barbear, por que quando tocou no assunto, o homem parecia não saber o que uma navalha seria.   
Ele ainda pedira um último favor ao gigante. Que levasse a amiga ao beco diagonal para lhe comprar uma vassoura. Como estava na escola, não poderia ir com ela até lá e Hagrid era o único naquele lugar em quem confiava o suficiente e poderia sair dos terrenos da escola para fazer essa pequena tarefa. Bom também é que o gigante poderia explicar melhor o mundo dos bruxos, porque Holly teria um monte perguntas, e não seria Logan quem as iria responder.  
Voltou ao salão comunal assim que terminou seu prato de ensopado. Não teve problemas no retorno. Filch estava ficando velho e desde que madame Nora morrera, nunca mais conseguiu encontrar um gato que tivesse os mesmos sentidos aguçados de sua companheira. Então, era o mesmo que um convite para passear nos corredores do colégio em plena madrugada.   
Ele nem sabe bem como parou na cama. Estava um pouco alto, a um ou dois drinks de estar realmente bêbado, o que era bom, quando estava nessas condições, dormia como uma pedra, nem sabia se tinha sonhado ou não. Pelo menos aquela noite teria um bom sono.

 

\- Ele está morto? – A voz baixa, aparentemente de uma criança, acordou Logan, mas talvez tenha sido o cutucão na panturrilha direita, era difícil de saber ao certo.  
\- Acho que não. – Respondeu outra voz. Essa ele reconheceu,   
\- Me deixa dormir, Albus. – Gemeu o escocês, com a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e coçando a parte exposta das costas.  
\- Mas já é de manhã. – O Potter mais novo falou, enquanto James continuava a cutucar a perna do rapaz com a ponta da varinha. – O sinal vai tocar a qualquer minuto.  
Apertou os olhos com força, lutando contra a vontade de ficar deitado ali. Sua mente voltava a funcionar aos poucos. Lembrava-se de como tinha chegado a sua cama, quando pensou em que dia era. “Caraca, aula do Black”, pensou, levantando de uma vez e se trocando de forma apressada.  
Pegou a mochila, e saiu correndo com toda a pressa do mundo. Nem sabia aonde seria aula, o papel anotado com horários e locais estava jogado no fundo da bolsa, provavelmente todo amassado. Era em algum no primeiro andar, faltava descobrir o número da sala.  
Atropelou um grupo de garotas da Corvinal, que deveriam ser do sexto ou do sétimo ano, enquanto descias a escadas. Derrubou até os livros de uma, e teria voltado para ajudá-la, quem sabe até arranjar um encontro, entretanto, tinha que correr para não chegar atrasado a outra aula.   
Quando pisou no primeiro andar e viu o vasto corredor, com portas de madeira escura, com aparência rústica e envelhecida de ambos os lados. O desespero bateu. Como encontraria a sala certa?   
Teve uma idéia. Bastava olhar de uma por uma por aquela janelinha pequena no meio.   
Olhou a primeira do lado direita. Vazia. A segunda. O anãozinho que conversava com Royer no jantar do começo de ano letivo, dava aula, em um traje escuro, bem comprido. O resto estava do mesmo jeito da primeira, completamente vazias e sem viva alma ali. Chegava a duvidar se era o lugar certo.  
Quando abriu a última porta, Black esperava sentado em sua cadeira, com os pés apoiado no canto da mesa, e com uma revista dessas de celebridades aberta. Ele virou a cabeça, desviando os olhos da leitura e encarou o aluno.  
\- Me explica, como os trouxas conseguem ler isso? – Disse, parecendo não se incomodar com o atraso. – É tão monótono. As figuras ficam paradas, o texto não se mexe. Qual a graça disso?  
\- A informação? A notícia? – Logan respondeu com sarcasmo, deixando a bolsa no chão.  
\- Está atrasado, pra variar. – O professor largou a revista e a guardou dentro da gaveta. – Não pense que vou dar um desconto porque ficou bebendo até tarde com Hagrid.  
O escocês abriu a boca para protestar. Como ele sabia que jantara na cabana do guarda-caças.  
\- Eu vi você passando pela entrada principal ontem. – Respondeu, mas sem impressionar o aluno. Devia ter usado o olho para saber o que pensava. – E fui eu quem mandou os dois Potters te acordar. Pelo seu estado, parecia que ia precisar de ajuda.  
\- Tá, tá. – Balançava a mão para frente e para trás, como se pedisse para que o professor não o atormentasse. – Vai me passar sermão ou vamos começar logo essa aula?  
\- Quanta energia. – Black riu. – Espero que se mantenha assim no final.  
Kendrick sentiu um arrepio. Algo lhe dizia que aquela aula seria a mais pesada de todas.


	9. Lição 8 – Sempre Existe o Clube do Coral

Logan estava ajoelhado ao chão. Se tivesse uma palavra que definisse aquele instante, seria dor. Doía tudo, e não apenas o olho escuro, como na aula de Lily. Cada célula do corpo vibrava causando-lhe uma agonia sem fim. Parecia que enfiavam agulhas minúsculas entre a carne e a pele. Nem mesmo tinha força para ficar de pé.  
\- Vamos, não está se esforçando. – Black o levantou, puxando-o pelo braço esquerdo. – Lembre-se, o que não nos mata, nos fortalece.   
Era fácil falar, pensava o escocês, não fora o professor quem passara a última hora, parado como uma estátua, com apenas o globo ocular direito aberto, concentrado em um minúsculo ponto preto fixo, pintado no meio de um fundo branco, enquanto alguém o acertava com os mais diversos tipos de azarações.   
Agora entendera os motivos das aulas de Lily serem antes das de Black, precisava saber antes os feitiços que seriam utilizados para não perderem tempo com assimilação dos mesmos. Na próxima semana, se esforçaria para pelo menos prestar a atenção sobre como funcionava cada magia.  
\- Tá me achando com cara de super-saiyajin? – O aluno questionou ironicamente, sentando-se em uma cadeira vazia, bem próxima ao local onde sucumbira pela dor. – Mas ainda não entendi o porquê deste “exercício”. – “Poderia ser chamado de tortura”, disse a si mesmo.  
\- Tenho que explicar de novo?! – Disse o professor, irritado por ter de se repetir. – Estamos tentando confundir seu exscribend testatem. Deixar os sinais enviados pelo nervo confusos. Aquilo no quadro é um daqueles testes de ilusão de ótica. Você tem que se manter concentrado nele, não importa o que aconteça. A concentração é a peça fundamental para conseguir isso. – Black tirou um pequeno frasco prateado de dentro do bolso e entregou para Logan. – Beba.  
Espiou dentro do gargalo para tentar ver o líquido. Era verde e tinha um fedor estranho. Mistura de meia velha e suada com lingüiça vencida e ovo podre.   
– Eu não vou colocar isso na boca. Nem pensar. – Reclamou o escocês, cruzando os braços.  
\- Deixa de criancice. – Brigou o professor, se divertindo com a mal-criação. – É poção de Wiggenweld. Serve para restaurar as energias. Essa tem uma fórmula especial.   
\- Eu não vou tomar isso. – Repetiu, irredutível. Ninguém o faria colocar aquele troço viscoso e gosmento na goela. – Nem que tivesse whiskey dentro.  
\- Dê uma chance à poção. – Black tentou convencê-lo. - A professora Royer fez essa exclusivamente para você e...  
Antes que dissesse mais alguma palavra, Logan virou a garrafa em um único gole. Parecia que estava engolindo catarro, como quando se está gripado e que o muco desce pela garganta. O consolo era que pelo menos tinha o gosto melhor do que o cheiro. Lembrava longe gelatina de limão misturada com nata batida. Entretanto, o doce durou pouco. Logo o sabor amargo do limão prevaleceu, e junto a ele, um azedume horrível, igual a leite que acabou de passar do prazo de validade. Poderia ter vomitado se tivesse tido tempo para tomar café.   
“Filha de uma...” praguejou mentalmente. Típico da Royer fazer esse tipo de brincadeira sem graça com ele. Ela devia ter certeza que Black usaria seu nome para fazê-lo beber aquele purgante.   
\- Deve ter colocado mais muco de verme cego que o habitual. – O professor franziu o cenho, coçando a têmpora, intrigado com a cara de quem havia acabado de chupar um limão do aluno. – Geralmente essa poção tem o gosto tão bom.  
Subitamente a energia que se esvaíra pareceu voltar com a carga máxima. Podia levantar um carro, como o superman, de tanta força e vigor que tomara conta do seu corpo. Nem mesmo uma caixa de Red Bull poderia ter trago tanta potência. Ficava imaginando quando aprenderia aquilo. Seria útil ter um pouco daquela poção guardada, principalmente para os dias em que estava de ressaca.  
\- Vamos tentar de novo. – Black parecia empolgado. – A terceira é a da sorte.   
\- E na quarta, eu vou pro cemitério. – Logan resmungou em um tom baixo, enquanto caminhava de volta para o ponto marcado no piso de madeira.  
Respirou fundo antes tampar o olho esquerdo e repetir a tarefa.   
Era difícil, ter que ficar tanto tempo em pé, agüentando o que quer que o professor jogasse, sem tirar que tinha a impressão que o ponto ficava menor a cada segundo. Para piorar, apenas se mandasse ficar em uma perna só, e pulando. Ainda bem que a sugestão ficou encarcerada na cabeça do escocês. Se falasse aquilo, mesmo como brincadeira, era capaz de Black achar que era uma boa idéia e ficar na posição recomendada.  
Em meio aos pensamentos de como poderia ficar pior, Kendrick sentiu algo diferente, algo que não sentira nas outras ocasiões. A visão do olho aberto estava fincando embaçada, o foco estava ficando distorcido, o globo ocular queimava, mas não como quando via algum feitiço novo, era mais suave, mais lento, sem tirar a coceira que começava a sentir. Era intrigante aquela sensação, a primeira vez naquela aula em que não estava com dor.  
Algo lhe bateu nas pernas, os joelhos fraquejaram, tentou se manter firme, no mesmo lugar, tudo em vão. Em questão de segundos caiu, fazendo um estrondo alto, que com certeza deve ter sido ouvido nas outras salas. Então, a queimação parou, enxergava tudo limpo novamente, igual a um cristal. O que quer que fosse aquilo que sentira, havia ido embora.  
\- Muito bem. – Black batia palmas de maneira entusiasmada. – Eu disse, a terceira é a da sorte.  
\- Comeu cocô? – Logan perguntou retoricamente e muito aborrecido por ter sido atrapalhado. - Eu caí, como das outras vezes.  
\- Mas seu olho começou a mudar de cor. – Ele ajudou o aluno a levantar mais uma vez. – É um progresso.  
\- Poderia ter conseguido na primeira. – Protestou o aluno, passando a mão na região traseira, tentando fazer passar o desconforto da queda.   
\- Ninguém consegue na primeira. – Riu o professor.   
– O quadribol foi de primeira. – O escocês retrucou. - A primeira vez que acertei um balaço, ele foi parar lá na floresta. – Moveu o braço, imitando a trajetória da bola de ferro.  
O sorriso desapareceu, e as feições de Black foram tomadas por um ar de preocupação. De fato, o quadribol era um dos assuntos que queria tratar. Mais precisamente o teste do dia anterior.  
\- Logan, sobre o quadribol. – Kendrick parou de alisar as nádegas e olhou para o docente. – Tem certeza de que quer mesmo jogar pelo time da casa?   
O aluno contraiu a testa com estranheza, mas se estava perguntado aquilo é porque o professor sabia de alguma coisa que não podia contar.  
\- Sei que não tenho muitas chances com o Fiennes sendo o capitão, mas tenho esperança de que o resto do time vote a meu favor. – Respondeu com firmeza, enquanto juntava sua mochila, jogada perto da mesa. – Você não devia estar me incentivando? Sei lá, tentando me motivar. Tipo “Vai Logan, você consegue”?  
Black suspirou.  
Ele não gostava de interferir muito nessas questões. Diferente dos outros diretores, o professor gostava de pensar que seus alunos eram mais organizados do que se espera dos adolescentes. Preferia deixar que tomassem suas próprias decisões e aprendessem com os erros e com os acertos. Isso não trazia vitórias, como em outras épocas, mas se orgulhava isso os ensinava a melhorar. Mas dessa vez, se viu obrigado a intervir.  
Recebera uma coruja parda naquela manhã, daquelas que o Ministério da Magia usava quando tinha que dar um recado urgente. Era do pai de Douglas e Gilbert Fiennes. Ele pedia para que o professor fizesse algo, que o escocês era uma ameaça para a equipe. E de certa forma, já esperava que isso fosse acontecer.  
\- Eu sei. – Black contestou, envergonhado por ter que fazer algo que ia contra ao que acreditava. – Mas talvez fosse melhor você arranjar outra atividade que não seja o quadribol. Talvez fazer parte do jornal da escola, ou do Coral... – Ia sugerir o clube de poções, todavia, enquanto não descobrisse quais as reais intenções de Lily, iria evitar o contato de Kendrick com ela.  
\- O que você tem contra? – Perguntou, sem pensar direito se deveria ter feito ou não o questionamento.   
Black coçou atrás da orelha, considerando as maneiras de como explicar sem citar Fiennes. Pelo pouco que conhecia do temperamento do aluno, tinha plena certeza de que ele iria querer bater nos irmãos quando soubesse da história por completo.  
\- Não tenho nada contra. – Argumentou, sentindo-se imundo por fazer aquilo. – Mas olha pra você. É o mais velho do corpo discente. E se você machucar alguém? Podem pedir sua expulsão no conselho diretor da escola. Não sabe como foi difícil para que você fosse admitido. A diretora McGonagall se demitiu pra que isso acontecesse. Seria um desperdício perder alguém com tanto potencial.   
\- Eu sou grato pelo gesto, pela tentativa de proteção, mas não obrigado. – Retrucou, colocando a alça da mochila no ombro. – Se tiver passado, prometo que vou pensar duas vezes antes de acertar um balaço em alguém, mas não vou ficar com medo, me esgueirando pra correr de uma briga. Eu vou com tudo.  
\- Não tem nada que eu possa dizer para fazê-lo desistir. – Riu Black, pensando que devia ter imaginado que ouviria uma resposta assim. – Você será uma ótima aquisição se for aceito. – Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Teria dito a mesma coisa se tivessem feito o mesmo pedido a ele. – Pode ir, está liberado por hoje.  
Kendrick deu de ombros e seguiu para o salão principal. Mesmo que o almoço não estivesse servido, iria esperar, estava morrendo de fome.

 

Logan foi para aula de Herbologia, depois de comer batatas recheadas com cheddar e bacon, frango assado e legumes cozidos no vapor. Repetiu pelo menos umas três vezes, espantando os Weasley com um apetite tão insaciável. Iria matar aula, mas desistiu da idéia ao ver que o professor era Neville.  
Sentou-se numa bancada com Albus e Rosie, entre alguns garotos da Lufa-Lufa que haviam chegado mais cedo na estufa. Era estranho, o escocês parecia um gigante no meio dos anões. Fora a primeira vez q reparara nisso. Devia ser porque, diferentemente das outras aulas, em que ficavam em dispostos em carteiras enfileiradas, nesta estavam um ao lado do outro, em mesas coletivas.  
Longbottom explicava sobre a utilização da mandrágora e suas incríveis propriedades, Potter e Kendrick jogavam uma partida de jogo da velha em um pergaminho e Rosie anotava freneticamente cada informação, até mesmo os momentos de gagueira do docente. O escocês pensou em anotar, mas Albus o dissuadiu da idéia.  
\- A gente copia as anotações da Rosie. – Falou o garoto.  
Ficou surpreso pela esperteza do menino. Pelo visto, a conversa que tivera com ele alguns dias atrás surtira efeito.  
Enquanto todos estavam no salão comunal fazendo o dever de feitiços para o dia seguinte, Logan vagava sozinho pelos corredores e andares da escola. Ainda não tivera coragem de ir olhar o quadro de avisos com o resultado dos testes para o time de quadribol. Muito a isso se deve a conversa que tivera mais cedo com Black, e por mais que parecesse algo muito bem resolvido, ainda tinha certos receios.  
Neste exato instante pensava sobre a questão em uma sala nova que acabara de encontrar no quinto andar. Haviam instrumentos dos mais variados tipos, trombones, trompetes, violões, surdos, tambores, chocalhos, e um piano, próximo ao quadro negro. Presumiu que deveria ser o local onde a banda da escola ensaiava, era a única explicação para ter tanta variedade.  
Tocava alguns acordes, assentado na banqueta diante do piano, refletindo sobre os argumentos que ouvira mais cedo.  
Apesar de estar a três dias em Hogwarts, tinha consciência de que era um privilégio, ainda mais tendo se passado tanto tempo. Muitos matariam para estar no lugar dele, vivenciando aquelas coisas novas e excitantes. Entretanto, nunca fora de se esconder, e fazer o que o professor estava a sugerir, era o mesmo que se enrolar para dentro da casca e se fingir de morto.   
Ele fizera isso uma vez na vida, quando fugiu de casa e daquela escola odiosa. O gosto amargo de não ter sido forte o suficiente vinha-lhe a boca toda vez que sua memória caía naquele fato isolado. Era o que mais se arrependia de ter feito e não estava disposto a repeti-la.  
\- Quem dera se você ficasse quieto assim durante as minhas aulas. - Nem precisou olhar para trás para saber quem estava na porta. Lily entrou na sala, indo na direção do piano. – Está com o uniforme fora do padrão. – Ralhou, percebendo que o aluno estava sem a capa preta e o pulôver, as mangas da camisa dobradas até os cotovelos, o botão do colarinho aberto e o nó da gravata frouxo.  
\- Virou fiscal agora? – Ele indaga com sarcasmo. – Nem parece que acabou de entrar para a equipe de quadribol. – Royer sentou na parte vazia do banco comprido, encarando o semblante desconfiado do aluno.  
\- Como sabe que passei? – Questionou, tocando mais algumas notas.  
\- A direção entregou a lista com os times para essa temporada. – Continuava a olhar com curiosidade a movimentação da mão sobre o teclado. – Batedor, hein. Por que não fez para apanhador? Você já tem o ego, só falta saber se sabe pegar uma noz alada.  
\- Isso é posição de moça. – Falou brincando. – Sem ofensas.   
\- Tudo bem. – Ela riu. – Apesar de ser uma brincadeira um pouco misógina.   
\- Você acha que alguém vai pedir pra me tirar do time? – Logan perguntou de forma séria enquanto começava a tocar outras notas ao piano.   
\- Amanhã pela manhã a sala do Longbottom vai estar cheia de corujas com cartas fervorosas. – Lily respondeu sendo honesta. Nunca fora de mentir para que os outros se sentissem melhor, e também notara o tom preocupado na voz dele. Ele queria franqueza e não que lhe passassem a mão na cabeça. – Foi uma confusão e tanto para que você fosse aceito aqui.  
\- O Black me disse. – As notas esparsas ganhavam cada vez mais ritmo e começava a lembrar uma música de verdade. – Será que vão me expulsar?   
\- É isso o que te preocupa? – Ela deu uma risada de escárnio que fez Logan ficar nervoso. – Não acha você tem problemas mais graves? Como ficar cego, por exemplo?  
\- Eu sei. Isso é coisa de frouxo. – Sorriu ao vê-la rir da expressão. – Se for expulso, as probabilidades de ficar cego aumentam.  
\- Verdade. - A professora via que quando o pé dele movia o pedal, o som ficava mais grave. – Mas não acho que vão ser tão idiotas de mandarem embora a única arma que têm em mãos, caso o Premier Fiennes queira expor nosso mundo. Um exscribend testatem completamente desenvolvido tem poder suficiente para dominar todas as magias das artes das trevas. Não falo só das maldições imperdoáveis, falo de coisa realmente obscura. O tipo de coisa que deixaria o Lord das Trevas ultrapassado. Fiennes não é burro, ele não vai mexer com o ministério se souber que eles têm alguém tão poderoso que é capaz de destruir o mundo dos trouxas com um simples aceno de varinha.  
\- E o Black? – Questionou ainda mais curioso - Ele também tem um exscribend testatem, e muito mais desenvolvido que o meu.  
\- Ele está ficando cego. – Lily balançava a cabeça, acompanhando a melodia que vinha do instrumento. Não deveria ter contado isso a Logan, mas não estava com paciência para ficar inventando historinhas e queria que o escocês tivesse consciência dos verdadeiros motivos que o levaram a ser aceito em Hogwarts. – Trey passou mais de 20 anos com o exscribend testatem ativo durante as 24 horas do dia. Por mais que o alertassem sobre os riscos, ele nunca deu ouvido, e agora está pagando o preço.  
\- Então, eu sou uma arma pro ministério, um aprendiz pro Black e uma cobaia pra você. Como me sinto especial. – Falou de forma cínica. Pelo menos sabia agora que não seria qualquer besteira que o expulsaria da escola.  
\- Que bom que contribuí pra esse sentimento. – Respondeu, sendo ainda mais irônica que o aluno. – Gostei dessa música. Onde aprendeu a tocar tão bem?  
Pensou se deveria contar. Afinal, ela o fizera beber a coisa mais nojenta que já tomara na vida.  
\- Minha família morou nos Estados Unidos quando eu tinha por volta dos quatro anos de idade. Minha mãe dizia que eu tinha que saber tocar, que era uma forma importante de arte e tudo o mais. Ela contratou um professor. O nome dele era Ryan Berry. Tinha uns 17 anos e tocava muito. – Contou a verdade. Era uma forma de retribuir, Lily jogou limpo com ele, seria injusto dizer alguma mentira. – Foi o único professor que conseguiu me fazer prestar a atenção em alguma coisa. Era muito paciente. Essa música ele que escreveu. Roubei a partitura da bolsa dele. Acho que era pra namorada ou coisa assim.   
\- O que aconteceu com ele e a namorada? – Royer ficara curiosa com o destino de Ryan.  
\- Virou compositor de sucesso. – Logan disse, voltando para o início da música. – Mas eu nunca soube se ele e a menina ficaram juntos.  
\- Como se chama essa música? – Indagou.   
\- Se chama “You Found Me”. – Respondeu encarando-a nos olhos verdes.  
\- Você não tinha uma cantada pior? – Lily sorriu pensando em como alguém podia ser tão cara de pau.  
\- Não custava tentar. – Os dedos continuavam a se mover tocando a melodia. Decidiu que talvez esse fosse o melhor momento para confirmar a informação que Mark lhe dera – É verdade que você... hum... gosta... que você é gay? – Se chutou mentalmente por ter parecido um idiota fazendo essa pergunta.   
Estava escuro, mas o escocês sabia que ela tinha ficado envergonhada. Por mais que todo mundo comentasse o quão manipuladora a professora podia ser, duvidava que fosse tão boa atriz para conseguir corar em questão de segundos.  
\- Sim, é sim. – Ela desviou o olhar, para as teclas do piano. – Não gosto que meus alunos fiquem sabendo de detalhes pessoais, mas sim é verdade.   
– Sabe, eu gosto mais dessa Lily do que a que tenta arrancar meu couro ou faz uma poção azeda de propósito.   
\- Nem sempre se tem o que se gosta. - Lily se ergueu, tentando disfarçar o rubor. - Eu também gosto mais do Logan que sabe tocar piano e sabe francês, mas infelizmente o Logan e que me faz ter vontade de transformá-lo em um trasgo caolho sempre estraga tudo. – Apague a luz quando sair. Senão a professora de Estudo dos Trouxas vai ficar enchendo o saco de novo porque o Pirraça esteve na sala dela.  
Ele não disse nenhum gracejo antes de vê-la sair. Meio que sem querer, já tinha feito o que queria.


	10. Lição 9 - Como comprar uma Vassora - De preferência, irritando o vendor.

Os dias se passaram com certa rapidez. Entre uma aula e outra, os treinos de quadribol, e os deveres de casa, mal sobrava tempo para Logan respirar. Ainda sim, encontrava um jeito de escrever a Holly todos os dias, era a maneira que descobrira pra manter o resto de sanidade que lhe restara. Estava terminando uma dessas cartas após o jantar, quando a sala comunal da Grifinória estava mais quieta do que no restante do dia, com dois ou três alunos do sétimo ano estudando para os NEWTs quando se sentou para começar. Era um local bastante acolhedor, especialmente depois que a lareira fora abastecida com lenha nova, deixando-a mais afável do que o normal. Logan tinha que admitir que ter que escrever a mão com pena era um pouco desconfortável, mas estava pegando a prática. Já nem borrava mais tanto como antes.   
Ergueu seus olhos rapidamente e notou que os alunos haviam desaparecido. Talvez fosse hora de ir pra cama, pensou, vendo que ainda eram oito da noite. Sacudiu a cabeça, pensando no quanto esses garotos eram fracos. Nos seus tempos fora da escola ficaria acordado a noite inteira estudando manuais de carro e funcionamentos de motores a gasolina. Voltou novamente para a carta, relendo para ver onde tinha parado. 

“Querida Holly,  
Hoje completam um mês desde que cheguei aqui. Acho que já devo ter falado isso, mas ainda é estranho como mesmo estando atrasado mais de 10 anos, sinto como se estivesse encontrado um lugar em que tudo faz sentido, ainda que às vezes nada faça sentido, eu que tenha desistido de entender essa escola.   
Tenho boas notícias, Fred me levou até um garoto que sabe como fazer meu celular e meu Ipod funcionarem aqui dentro. O filho de uma puta teve a coragem de me cobrar 1 galeão (um pouco mais de 3 libras) pra fazer o serviço, só desistiu quando disse que ia socar a cabeça dele dentro de uma das privadas no banheiro da Murta-que-Geme. (Claro que não ia fazer isso, mas todo mundo tem que achar que sim) Então, até quinta-feira volto à civilização.   
Já consigo voar melhor com a vassoura que me emprestaram aqui. Ainda não é aquela coisa linda, mas é melhor do antes. O Fiennes ainda continua pegando no meu pé, sempre arranja um jeito de me culpar por alguma coisa que dá errado. Não é culpa minha se ele tão cego quanto uma velha de 90 anos com catarata, sem ofensas à velha. O pai dele ficou se borrando nas calças quando o diretor Longbottom falou que eu tinha um excriben-sei-lá-o-que. Parece que o professor Black mostrou pra ele do que era capaz e o premier botou o rabo entre as pernas e voltou pra puxar o saco do Rei (Me lembre de não votar no partido dele na próxima eleição).   
Nosso primeiro jogo é contra Corvinal na semana que vem, Mark fica insistindo pra que eu vá com ele assistir os treinos do outro time, dizendo que eles têm um batedor que, pode não ser o mais forte, mas que é muito habilidoso. Que até a mãe dele está pensando em recrutar o tal batedor pra jogar no Puddlemere United (É um time de quadribol que parece muito com o Manchester United, só que com as cores do Chelsea).   
Provavelmente você vai dizer que eu deveria ouvir o Mark, só que ando muito ocupado depois das aulas com o professor Black e a Lily(risca) Professora Royer. Depois da vista do Premier Fiennes, eles decidiram se unir, para me dar um intensivão de treinamentos. Acho que a água bateu na bunda e o Ministério ficou com medo do Fiennes usar o cargo dele pra atingir os bruxos. Black disse que não seria a primeira vez, que isso já aconteceu nos EUA e que era um dos motivos deles serem mais fechados do que nós, e que por isso era bom estarmos prontos.   
O lado bom disso é porque já consigo controlar um pouco melhor. Aprendi a camuflar o olho e fazê-lo ficar parecido com o outro. O que é bom, porque agora não preciso ficar respondendo uma tonelada de preguntas racistas porque aparentemente é um crime, alguém do meu tom de pele ter um dos olhos claro. 

Ele parou de escrever assim que sentiu uma mão pousando em seu ombro. Reconheceu os dedos rechonchudos do diretor, que o olhava com uma expressão bastante paternal. Logan agora entendia o porquê Neville fora escolhido para comandar a escola, o professor conhecia muito bem Hogwarts, e amava tudo o que aquilo significava.   
\- Espero não estar atrapalhando. – O diretor fala, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando, enquanto observava com um olhar nostálgico. Logan apenas balança a cabeça, não valia a pena diz que estava ocupado. – Faz quase vinte anos desde a última vez que eu vim aqui. Apesar de ter sido reconstruído ainda tem a mesma cara.   
\- Pensei que fosse sua obrigação pelo menos vistoriar as salas comunais antes do inicio das aulas. – O rapaz disse surpreso, deixando a pena sobre mesa e tomando cuidado para não borrar o pergaminho.   
Neville passou a mão pelo espaço sem cabelo no topo da cabeça e esfregou o queixo.   
\- Bom, eu assumi esse ano. – Respondeu o diretor – Mas isso geralmente fica a cargo dos diretores das casas.   
O escocês arqueou as sobrancelhas entendendo o motivo da nostalgia. Aquele jeito afável da sala gerava um atmosfera muito agradável, e que fazia com que quem quer que pisasse ali, nunca mais quisesse sair, especialmente nos dias frios e chuvosos tradicionais daquela região da Grã-Bretanha.  
\- Mas a minha visita aqui tem outros motivos. – Neville começou limpando a garganta e se ajustando na cadeira para uma conversa mais séria. – Veio a meu conhecimento que você entrou no time de quadribol da casa, mas ainda está usando uma vassoura emprestada da escola. O Professor Black se ofereceu para ir comprar, mas acredito que seria melhor que você fosse invés dele. Afinal, é você quem vai usá-la nos jogos.   
Logan pensou por um minuto. Talvez fosse arriscado comprar uma vassoura agora, tudo bem que poderia mostrar a Holly e poder voar na hora em que bem entendesse quando estivesse fora da escola, mas não tinha a menor noção de quanto uma lhe custaria, e gastar dinheiro enquanto estava sem trabalhar lhe parecia uma ideia bastante estúpida.   
\- Sem quer ser ingrato, mas não vai rolar. – Disse, sacundindo as mãos. – Olha, pra começar, eu não tenho grana pra bancar uma, além disso, não entendo nada de vassouras ou do que precisa uma boa e barata, e pra piorar não sei se teria tempo pra aprender a usar até o primeiro jogo.   
Com sorriso, o professor deu um tapinha leve de encorajamento nas costas do rapaz, o que o deixou franzindo cenho, achando aquilo estranho.   
\- Não se preocupe com as despesas. – Neville enfiou a mão no bolso e vasculhou por alguns segundos, até retirar uma pequena bolsa de couro, que aparentava estar cheia. – Cortesia do professor Black, ele achou que você fosse precisar. Quanto a não saber que modelo escolher, talvez seja melhor você levar um amigo. Darei uma autorização especial para você e mais um irem a Hogsmeade na próxima sexta-feira só precisa me avisar quem vai lhe acompanhar para poder falar com os professores em tempo hábil.   
Durante alguns instantes, Logan pensou se deveria aceitar o dinheiro e a oportunidade ou se talvez fosse melhor ser teimoso e recusar tudo. Seus olhos pousaram rapidamente na carta que estava escrevendo, fazendo-o se lembrar de Holly, e de como amiga dizia que ele era desconfiado demais, que às vezes, coisas boas podiam acontecer, bastava que ele desse uma chance a elas. A lembrança da amiga acabou fazendo que Logan teve uma ideia, que poderia ser um pouco maluca.   
\- Tudo bem. Mas será q posso levar mais uma pessoa? – Perguntou, pegando a bolsa de couro enquanto Neville se levantava com um enorme sorriso no rosto. O diretor franziu a testa sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. - Não é mais um aluno, é?  
\- Não, não, é. – Logan começou a rir, vendo o nervosismo no homem mais velho que se transformou em alívio com a resposta.   
\- Então nesse caso não tem problema. – Neville caminhou em direção a saída, satisfeito, enquanto um sorriso malicioso surgia nos lábios do escocês, que voltava sua atenção a sua carta.   
A ansiedade reinou em Logan nos dias seguintes, esperando que para chegar a sexta-feira. Não por comprar uma vassoura, mas pelo plano que havia traçado em sua cabeça para mostrar Hogsmeade a Holly. Sabia que podia se meter em a encrenca muito grande se alguém descobrisse, e mesmo sendo arriscado, ele decidiu seguir em frente.  
Havia marcado com Mark para se encontrarem na frente do portão principal na hora do almoço. O amigo ficara extasiado com a possiblidade de sair de Hogwarts quando todos os outros estavam em suas aulas, afinal, o próximo final de semana na cidade ao arredores seria apenas daqui a um mês.   
Combinaram de não usarem os uniformes para evitar que alguém os reconhecesse como alunos e achassem que estavam matando aula, e a última coisa que queria era levantar suspeitas, ainda mais estando acompanhados de alguém que não deveria estar nem mesmo perto de uma cidade de bruxos.   
\- Ainda não entendo como essa sua ideia vai de certo. - Falou Mark enquanto os dois caminhavam até os portões da escola munidos do pergaminho encantado por Neville que lhes dava autorização para deixar o castelo. – Ela pode até encontrar o caminho até aqui com aquele mapa do google maps, mas tem barreiras mágicas, sabe. Talvez ela nem enxergue nada, talvez nem consiga entrar na cidade.  
\- Ai, deixa de ser cagão. – Logan disse entediado de tantas reclamações. – É só seguir o plano. Ela vai esperar a gente na estação de trem de Dava, a gente só precisa dar um jeito de chegar lá e depois voltar.   
\- Você tem muita sorte que aprendi a aparatar nesse verão. – Mark reclamou mal-humorado, acreditando que era uma péssima ideia levar uma trouxa até Hogsmeade.  
O histórico dos trouxas com o contato com o mundo mágico geralmente era do piores, era algo que estava em toneladas nos livros de história da magia. Só que o escocês preferia ignorar tudo aquilo, porque afinal de contas, ele tinha plena confiança em Holly e de que ela manteria em segredo o que quer que visse.   
\- Apa o que? – Logan perguntou quando chegaram ao enorme portão de ferro com o escudo da escola encravado, que se abriu automaticamente ao sentir a presença da autorização do diretor para sair da área do castelo.   
\- Você vai ver. – O sonserina ofereceu o braço ao amigo assim que as portas se trancaram novamente atrás deles. – Segura.  
Logan ergueu a sobrancelha.   
\- Se vamos fingir que somos namorados, eu quero ser o ativo. – Disse, apertando o antebraço de Mark com força. Já estava a tempo suficiente nesse mundo para saber que não devia mais questionar nada.   
Quando menos esperou, uma força descomunal o puxou para frente e tirando seus pés do chão, exercendo uma pressão enorme contra sua carne, sangue, órgãos e ossos. Parecia que estava sendo tragado pelo umbigo, e que ia se liquefazer ao menor toque. Agora sabia exatamente como os alimentos se sentiam quando colocados dentro de um processador de alta velocidade. Tudo passava como um borrão de cores misturadas, que nem conseguiu identificar direito o caminho.   
De repente, tudo parou e sentiu o piso da estação contra seus pés, e seu corpo voltando ao normal, seguida de uma súbita vontade vomitar todo o almoço que comera antes de sair. Para sua sorte, havia uma lixeira perto, porque apenas teve tempo de correr para jogar fora tudo o que estava no estômago.   
\- Nem foi tão ruim assim. – Mark falou dando tapinhas nas costas de Logan, que ainda se refazia do mal-estar. – Você chegou inteiro aqui. Podia ter estrunchado, é o que acontece com muitos na primeira vez.   
\- Nem vou perguntar o que é isso, porque só pelo nome deu pra sacar que deve doer. – Respondeu, tirando o boné preto e se abanando com ele. – Agora que meu almoço já era, vamos atrás dela.   
Agora podia identificar direito aonde pararam. Era por entre as árvores, alguns metros de uma escada de cimento que dava para um prédio de madeira velho ao longo de um trilho de metal bem gasto. Assim que subiram as escadas, deram de frente a um corredor largo, e praticamente vazio para a hora. Tinha as paredes de madeira antiga, mas muito bem cuidada e polida, alguns guichês para compra de tickets, e um enorme sino dourado preso a um poste que deveria servir para avisar quando um trem estivesse chegando. Nem fora preciso muito para encontrar Holly, estava sentada em um dos bancos, lendo um livro, usando um vestido vermelho com bolinhas pretas, ajustado na cintura, com uma jaqueta marrom de camurça, uma mochila rosa e que abriu um sorriso bem largo ao enxergar o escocês ainda no último lance da escada.   
\- Logan! – Holly disse animada, puxando-o para um abraço bem apertado. – Que saudade! Quem é seu amigo?  
Foi neste momento que Logan reparou na cara de Mark. Ele estava parado desde que Holly começara a andar até eles, hipnotizado, acompanhando cada passo da garota como se estivesse assistindo tudo em câmera lenta. Se pudesse ler a mente do amigo, o escocês provavelmente ouviria alguma musica bem romântica, talvez de alguma banda no estilo One Direction, dizendo o quanto era linda e o quanto o coração dele pulava batidas ao vê-la. Conhecia muito bem aquela cara, era de alguém que tinha acabado de se apaixonar, e isso não agradou em nada o lado protetor do escocês.   
\- É meu amigo Mark. – Disse, tentando manter a calma. – Diga Oi pra Holly, Mark. - Deu um cutucão de leve nas costelas do sonserina, para lhe tirar do transe momentâneo.  
\- O-o-o-Oi. – Ele respondeu gaguejando e estendendo a mão. – E-e-e-eu sou Faulkner... quer dizer, Mark, Mark Faulkner.  
Holly riu, achando adorável o quanto garoto aparentava estar nervoso. Ela percebeu logo que ele não devia ter mais do que 17 anos, mas não podia negar que era um tanto quanto interessante. Esse interesse fez Logan revirar os olhos, e teria vomitado de novo se tivesse alguma coisa no estômago   
\- Holly, pode esperar a gente ali perto daquelas árvores? – O escocês pediu, deixando a amiga intrigada. – É onde o carro está, sim. Preciso ter uma conversinha rápida aqui.  
Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, pensando que aquilo tudo era estranho demais, mas assentiu com a cabeça, caminhando para onde Logan apontara.   
Assim que se se afastou o suficiente, ele puxou Mark pelo braço, que parecia ter entrado em transe novamente.   
\- Olha com os olhos e lambe com a testa. - Falou em tom ameaçador – Se chegar perto dela com essa piruguinha rosa de pitbull tarado, eu vou cortar tudo fora com uma tesoura de jardineiro.  
\- O que é piruguinha? – Mark perguntou, genuinamente curioso.  
\- Aquilo que você tem no meio das pernas. – Logan manteve o sorriso para não assustar Holly. - Se chegar perto dela, eu corto fora. E do jeito trouxa. Ela é tudo o que ainda restou de puro nesse mundo, a última coisa que ela precisa é de outro tarado excitado dando em cima dela.   
\- Qual é?! Eu sou seu amigo. Seria a melhor maneira de protege–la dos imbecis - Disse tentando argumentar. – Ela tem namorado? Era de se esperar que alguém tão linda tivesse um mesmo.   
\- Tem. É um babaca, que vou dar um jeito de despachar na primeira oportunidade – Respondeu, carregando Mark pelo braço para se encontrarem com Holly, que parecia entretida procurando por um carro.   
\- Então, mais um motivo pra você querer nossa união. Você me conhece, pode me ameaçar. – Rebateu animado.   
\- E é por isso que não quero você perto dela. – Logan revirou os olhos – Eu conheço sua reputação, womanizer. Depois que enfiar essa salsicha no pãozinho dela, vai enjoar, e quem vai ter que passar um mês ouvindo reclamação, comprando sorvete e tendo que assistir todos os filmes do John Hughes, sou eu.   
\- Quem é John Hughes? É o namorado dela? – Mark perguntou, confuso com aquela conversa.   
Assim que estavam perto de Holly novamente, ela colocou a mão na cintura, ainda intrigada com a história do carro que Logan inventara para fazê-la se afastar.   
\- Onde está o carro? – Ela indagou com o olhar inquisidor, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.   
\- Acho que ele já deve ter partido. - O escocês mentiu, ainda puxando o apaixonado Mark pelo braço. - Mas o Mark aqui sabe como nos levar até Hogsmeade sem carro, não é mesmo. - Deu chacoalhão no amigo para tirá-lo do transe.  
\- Ah, Sim, sim. - Respondeu, finalmente voltando a si. - Se segure e não se mexa. - Estendendo o outro braço para a Holly, que estava bastante curiosa ao que a esperava.   
\- E espero que não tenha comido naaaaaaaaada. - Mal completou a frase e sentiu o puxão de aparatar novamente.   
Agora tinha que admitir que fora um pouco mais fácil do que a última vez, mas mesmo assim ainda parecia que seus ouvidos iriam estourar e que sua carne iria ficar espalhada para toda a parte durante o caminho cheio de borrões pretos até Hogsmeade. Vai ver era uma daquelas coisas que melhoravam no decorrer do tempo, pensou quando aterrissaram, agora de volta a Hogsmeade.  
\- Ainda bem que ainda não almocei. – Comentou Holly, sentindo o estômago revirar.  
Logan e Mark correram para ajuda-la a se recuperar, segurando em ambas as mãos para se levantar, apreensivos, Já que uma aparatação deva ser ainda mais dificil para um trouxa. Além disso, estavam ansiosos para saber se seria possível ela ver e entrar na cidade.  
\- Se ela morrer, eu te mato. - O escocês ameaçou, abanando-a.   
\- Ela não vai morrer. - O puro-sangue rebateu. - Todos os órgãos e membros estão aqui. Isso é um mal-estar comum.   
Enquanto os dois discutiam, Holly se desvencilhou dos rapazes, com os olhos deslumbrados. Tudo parecia ter sido tirado de um livro de fábulas, as casas de madeira, com o telhado rústico e que iam para todas as direções, que aparentava serem bem firmes, os prédios de tijolinhos em estilo medieval, que cresciam para os lados e capazes de fazer qual quer engenheiro surtar tentando adivinhar como aquilo era possível. Podia ver um grande letreiro que parecia vivo, com a caricatura de dois homens ruivos, que pregavam peças um no outro. Ela ficara sem palavras com tudo aquilo, era como se estivesse assistindo um de seus sonhos mais louco tomando vida diante de seus olhos.   
\- É maravilhoso. - Disse com um tom de deslumbramento na voz, começando a caminhar pela rua estreita, assistindo a uma Velha senhora brigando com uma vassoura que limpava a sujeira no lugar errado.   
\- Eu tenho que concordar. - Logan falou disfarçando a sua animação, mas por dentro, estava tão o mais empolgado do que Holly, tal qual uma criança tinha acabado de chegar a Disney.   
\- Não vejo nada de mais. - Mark deu de ombros. Já havia ido tantas vezes a Hogsmeade que até já perdera a graça. - Vamos. Eu vou mostrar o lugar - Ele pegou a mão da loira, e sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais rápido quando ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele.  
Logan capturou o momento e nem é preciso dizer que não gostou nada. Ergueu o braço, interrompendo o começo do passeio.   
\- E quem foi que disse que você é o guia? - Respondeu mal-humorado. -Pelo o que eu saiba, só estamos aqui porque precisamos comprar uma vassoura pra quadribol.   
\- E você por acaso você conhece a cidade? - O sonserino colocou um sorriso irônico, que deu vontade a Logan de quebrar todos eles com um soco.  
Então, Holly revirou os olhos, e colocou a mão livre no ombro do amigo, entediada pela demonstração de testosterona que os dois estavam dando naquele instante.   
\- Vamos parar com isso! - Sussurrou para o grifinória, tendo a certeza de que ele a atenderia. - Ele é seu amigo e só está querendo ser gentil. – Emendou, seguindo pela rua enquanto Mark guiava o caminho, com uma expressão vitoriosa e bastante convencida.   
\- Gentil é meu cú! – Logan reclamou antes de acompanhar os dois.

 

Fazia algum tempo que estavam em Hogsmeade e Logan entendeu o motivo dos alunos de Hogwarts ficarem tão empolgados para ir a cidadela nos arredores do castelo. Era impressionante a quantidade coisas legais que havia para se fazer ali. Antes de mais nada, foram ao Três Vassouras, comer alguma coisa, o lugar era pequeno, tinha algumas mesas por todo o salão, enfeitado com a maior quantidade de quinquilharias mágicas que havia visto na vida. Mark pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas enquanto Logan foi logo de Firewhisky, e recebeu um olhar de desaprovação de Holly que entendeu só pelo nome que deveria ser uma bebida alcoólica.   
Deu apenas de ombros, tomando sua bebida, junto com um delicioso prato de cordeiro. Ficou apenas reparando em como Mark era apenas olhos apaixonados para sua amiga, enquanto ela flertava com o garoto. Não, não era coisa da cabeça do escocês, ele conhecia Holly muito bem pra saber quando era flerte e quando não era. Ela brincava com Mark, mexendo na comida do prato dele, dando uns sorrisos furtivos que o faziam corar em questão de segundos.   
Depois foi entraram na Honeydukes, o sonserino mostrava todos os tipos de doces que considerava os melhores. E mais uma vez, um flerte, a loira ficava tentando acertar a boca de Mark com alguns feijões de todos os sabores, e depois tentavam adivinhar de que gosto era. Logan ficava com vontade vomitar mais uma vez de tão cara de comédia romântica era aquilo.   
Foi enquanto caminhavam para a Casa dos Gritos, que começara a notar algo. Se Holly estava tão interessada em Mark, se ela começasse a ficar ainda mais próxima do garoto, talvez ainda tivesse uma chance de garota largar o noivo idiota, se percebesse que alguém legal poderia gostar dela.   
\- Sabe, vocês pode ir pra Casa dos Gritos. - Logan disse correndo os olhos por todas as lojas, em busca de algum lugar para se esconder, e deixar os dois sozinhos para ver se podia rolar alguma coisa. - Eu vou ficar aqui, na... Spintwitches - Disse, aliviado por ser uma loja de esportes - Porque afinal, viemos aqui para comprar uma vassoura de corrida, né.  
\- Mas o motivo de eu ter vindo foi pra te ajudar a escolher uma, não?! - Mark indagou sem entender nada.   
Foi nesse momento que o escocês puxou o amigo pelo ombro. Não imaginava que fosse ser tão besta de ter não ter percebido seu plano.   
\- Seu animal, eu estou te dando uma chance de ficar sozinho com ela. - Sussurrou enquanto Holly observava a cena, e pela cara, já havia entendido tudo. - Agora leva ela pra casa dos Gritos, antes que eu me arrependa.   
Mark acenou com a cabeça e ofereceu o braço para a loira, que sussurrou um “Obrigada” de longe ao amigo. Com sorte, ela seria capaz de esquecer aquele namorado imbecil.   
Assim que saíram, Logan passou pela porta da Spintwitches. Aquela loja era bastante interessante por assim dizer, havia pôsteres que se mexiam de times de quadribol para todos os lados, além de uniformes e flâmulas com cores variadas, além de figurinhas e kits completos de bolas para quadribol, que iam desde o iniciante até os mais caros de materiais raros. Parecia bastante com uma loja antiga de esportes trouxa, algo bastante animador. Não foi difícil encontrar as vassouras, estavam numa ala à parte, com várias propagandas de diversas marcas.   
\- Puta que pariu. – Comentou, observando uma quantidade enorme de modelos a amostra. Pegou um da Cleansweep, uma vez que já usava um modelo da mesma marca. Pesou, testou, e jogou para o alto, sem saber direito o que esperar. Virou a cabeça ao escutar alguém tentando esconder uma risada. – O que é tão engraçado? Posso saber? – Indagou virando a cabeça rapidamente  
\- É que parece que você está escolhendo um taco de sinuca. – ela riu, agora sem se Logan levantou uma sobrancelha analisando a menina. Os cabelos pretos, amarrados em rabo de cavalo bagunçado, os olhos incrivelmente verdes o fitavam com curiosidade, o estudando como se estivesse procurando por algo excepcional no rapaz.  
\- Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer? Sei lá, ir brigar com um hipogrifo, ou dar um beijo num dementador? - Ele rebateu, já sem um pingo de paciência.  
-Eu até poderia, mas a sua feiura espanta qualquer criatura das trevas no raio de quilômetros. - Ela responde, cruzando os braços e se escorando na prateleira de trás, se divertindo com a troca de insultos.   
\- Então o que você ainda está fazendo aqui que não acompanhou o resto das outras criaturas das trevas? - Rebateu, reparando que a roupa dela parecia uniforme de Hogwarts, só que faltavam a gravata, a capa e o pulôver, justamente as peças que poderiam identifica-la como aluna da escola. - Espera, Acho que te conheço de algum lugar?  
\- Acho que não, eu me lembraria de alguém tão idiota quanto você, que com esse tamanho todo, ainda está no primeiro ano e jogando quadribol com adolescentes. - Ela ajeitou as mangas da camisa, dobradas até os cotovelos, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.  
\- Eu sabia! Você é de Hogwarts. – Logan disse, batendo as mãos e apontando para a garota. – Muito bonito isso, está matando aula.   
Ela abriu a boca, numa expressão assustada, de quem fora pego no ato e não sabia o que fazer para se livrar de uma possível detenção. Não durou pouco tempo, é verdade, mas que foi o suficiente para deixar o escocês com uma sensação de vitória no peito.   
\- Você também. – A garota moveu os ombros, se recompondo do susto, querendo ganhar alguma vantagem. – Então não é como se pudesse me entregar.  
\- Ao contrário, eu tenho permissão para estar aqui. – Com muita dificuldade, Ele tirou um papel amassado de dentro do bolso da bermuda, desviando da carteira e da pequena bolsa de galeões, e ficou sacodindo entre os dedos enquanto ela voltava sua atenção para as vassouras da coleção, interessada nos modelos da Firebolt. – Aqui diz ”Autorizo Logan Kendrick a sair das dependências do castelo para comprar uma vassoura de quadribol.” Mas não se preocupe, eu nem sei seu nome. – Logan chegou bem perto, fechando o espaço entre os dois, com os olhos compenetrados nos dela. Por um momento ele podia jurar que sentiu um choque estranho enquanto os dois mantinham contato visual, ele não sabia explicar direito, mas se ela por acaso o beijasse, ele retribuiria, e talvez até fizesse mais.   
\- Você sabe...- A garota falou, ficando ainda mais próximo, quase encostando no rapaz. Seu dedo indicador correu vagarosamente de seu abdômen, subindo por entre o peito e parando em seu queixo, fazendo leves movimentos circulares, parecendo estar bastante entretida com a textura da pele ali. Logan sentiu um arrepio correr a espinha, subindo e descendo e parando em partes que não deveriam. – Que assim que você comprar essa vassoura – Ela empurrou algo contra sua mão, mas que ele nem prestou direito atenção ao que era, já que estava perdido no verde dos olhos dela. – Você tem uma hora pra voltar. – A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, e o escocês teve certeza de que estava querendo alguma coisa dele. – Então, seria melhor você se apressar. – Ela deu um leve empurrão e com um sorriso ardiloso, virou as costas e saiu correndo.   
Logan precisou de alguns minutos para se recompor. Não era todo dia que algo assim, de uma menina bonita como aquela dar em cima dele descaradamente e depois fugir acontecia com ele, ainda mais levando em consideração de que estava na seca há algum tempo. E foi exatamente isso que ele culpou pelas reações em seu corpo. Fora nesse momento que percebeu o que era que a garota havia lhe dado. Era uma vassoura, com a ponta bem aprumada, estribo de ouro e cabo todo preto com letras douradas que diziam “Firebolt 3000” Parece que a desconhecida havia feito o trabalho de Mark afinal.

Assim que saiu da loja, Logan lembrou-se das palavras da morena: Eles tinham uma hora para voltar, e para isso, ainda precisava encontrar Mark e Holly e dar um jeito de mandar a loira de volta para casa nesse tempo. Apressado, perguntou a primeira pessoa que viu sobre como chegar à casa dos gritos. Sem entender muito bem o que foi dito, tomou o rumo apontado pela bruxa magrinha que lhe dera a instrução e foi correndo o mais rápido possível. Deu graças a deus que a rua estava vazia, já que podia se deslocar com mais agilidade. Mas nem foi preciso chegar ao lugar.   
Ao parar em uma pequena praça para perguntar a direção novamente, avistou os dois amigos, sentados em um banco, cada um com sorvete. Por um momento, até esquecera o relógio, Holly e Mark conversavam animadamente, ela ria, provavelmente de alguma piada ou história, e enquanto ele lançava olhares apaixonados, com se tivesse sob efeito de alguma poção do amor, fazia tempo desde a última vez que a vira assim, tão feliz. E quando menos esperou, Holly se curvou, capturando os lábios do sonserino, em um beijo lento e demorado. Podia ver ao longe, as bocas comprimidas uma contra a outra, deslizando sem pressa, como se o tempo tivesse parado para os dois e todo o resto em volta não se movesse.   
Talvez o a ideia de deixar Mark tentar sua sorte com Holly e talvez fazê-la esquecer o namorado estúpido não fosse uma ideia idiota afinal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tenho uma explicação muito boa pra Holly poder ver Hogsmeade, mas vcs só vao saber nos próximos caps * evil laughter *

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, é a primeira vez que estou apresentando o Logan numa fic de HP. Ele geralmente pertence a minhas HO sem noção que nunca postei, mas essa história está pulando na minha cabeça tem um tempo, mais especificamente, desde que li Deathly Hallows. Dae, acabei pensando “WTH tô sem nada p/ fazer mesmo”. Espero que gostem.
> 
> Vão ter capítulos que terão coisas mais... como posso dizer... Picantes, mas quando tiver, avisarei antes de começar o cap e vão ser só p/ diversão mesmo. 
> 
> Já deu p/ sacar que parafraseei o nome do livro do Danilo Gentili. Planejava outro título, mas esse tem mais a ver com o que vai acontecer mais


End file.
